Heeroella
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: An AU joint fic done by JessEklom and myself. Duo is the prince of the land and Heero is his Cinderella. Based on the fairy tale with twists that only the G-boys can provide. Complete pending epilogue.
1. Duo POV

_**Heero-Ella**_

Title: Heero-Ella

Author(s): Dark Nuriko & JessEklom

Category: Gundam Wing

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13

Warnings: Shounen ai, language, Duo humor

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to us, no matter how much we try to make it otherwise.

Author's Note: This story came to mind after watching 'A Cinderella Story'. So, mixing modern themes like 'A Cinderella Story' and unique themes like 'Ever After' displays, we give you this tale. It will be written like 'Once a Lifetime' with switching POV's. I, Dark Nuriko, will handle Duo's POV while Jess will handle Heero's. Small list of cast will follow. Enjoy.

Cinderella – HeeroCinderella's Best Friend – Trowa

Prince Charming – DuoPrince's Best Friend – Quatre

Step-sister One – RelenaPrince's Bodyguard – Wufei

Step-sister Two – HildeFairy Godmother – Zechs

Step-mother – UnePrince's Father – Treize

_**Chapter One: Duo POV;**_

Its not easy being a prince and I know this very well. People think that being royalty means you get everything your heart desires and never have to deal with the things you don't like. HA!! Keep dreaming. I've been in training to become the next king since I was five. I've learned etiquette, languages, diplomacy, mathematics, and the proper ways to act when in the presence of others of high station. I can speak eloquently and use the royal 'we' when required. I can even make royal decrees with relative ease. Is it no wonder, then, that I enjoy running off at the first opportunity?

"Your highness, I really must protest," Quatre R. Winner, my best friend, protested. He was a fair young man. His hair was corn wheat blond and his eyes were an outstanding aquamarine. He was just slightly shorter than me, but that didn't bother me in the least. My own hair was chestnut brown and when left unbraided, fell past my hips. My eyes were an unusual violet, which my father believed would win me any woman. Oh, how right he was on that too.

"Would you chill, Q-bean? You worry too much. I simply need some time away from here." I smirked at him, watching Quatre worry at his bottom lip. He was so adorable when he did that. "Besides, Wuffles will be with me."

Wuffles, actually his name was Wufei Chang, was my designated bodyguard. He had shoulder length ebony black hair that was always slicked back in a ponytail. His eyes were the same shade of ebony as his hair. He was rather stiff at times, but always enjoyed my practical jokes, provided he wasn't a target of them. The man was the same age as me and yet he acted so much older. It was terrible to see such a waste of a young man. He was way too serious for his own good at times.

"You aren't going to leave without me, your highness," Quatre argued. I laughed, adjusting my black cap so it hid my long braid. Black jeans and a simple black turtleneck covered my well-made body. I wasn't built like a strong man, but I had what counted, stealth and brains.

"Willing to leave behind fancy clothes and the easy life?" I asked, knowing full well that Quatre hated this life as much as I did. Quatre snorted.

"Leave without me and you won't make it out of the palace gates," he grumbled. He slipped off then, my laughter echoing after him. Wufei entered the room then, dressed in a casual pair of white slacks and a dark blue tank top.

"Are you certain you want to go to the mall? Couldn't we just go to a movie theater that's far from heavily populated areas?" Wufei questioned. I smirked wickedly. He hated watching me in crowed places. Especially when there was a high risk of my being recognized.

"Calm yourself, Wuffles. We'll be fine. I have every intention of staying hidden."

"My name is Wufei, your highness," he growled.

"Mine is Duo. Try to remember that. Go around calling me your highness in public and we'll certainly be found out." I then looked toward Quatre, who had walked back in dressed in dark blue jeans and a pale pink shirt. Being the only boy in a family of thirty had obviously left its mark on him. "The same goes for you too, Q-bean. No more your highness while we're out."

"I suppose you have a point," Quatre replied.

"I'll try," Wufei added, watching me slip on a pair of dark shades over my eyes.

"So, what movie shall we see?" I asked, following Wufei toward the car. For this outing, we would take Quatre's old baby blue mustang convertible. It was the least noticeable of all the vehicles. Wufei drove a supped up motorcycle and all I had was the family limo. Not something I could sneak around in, that was for certain.

"How about 'Dark Desire'? It's that new vampire movie that came out." Leave it to Quatre to want a movie that has romance for himself, action for Wufei, and a great plot for me.

"I agree with that," Wufei remarked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Get that stick out of your ass, Wuffles. No one talks like that anymore." As planned, I had hit the right button to set Wufei off on his favorite subject to rant about; my father.

"His majesty, King Treize, happens to speak as I do. He's a loyal fan of keeping English as clean and precise as it always will be."

"That's shall be, old man, not will be," I chimed in. I may not enjoy speaking in so proper a manner, but I am a fast learner. Wufei's face flushed crimson. He hated it when I out spoke him.

"Of course, my prince, forgive my ignorance," Wufei muttered, bowing to me before getting into the back seat. Quatre slipped into the passenger seat, allowing me to take the driver's seat. I love driving, even if it's wrong for a prince to do so. Then again, if it's wrong for a prince to do it, I more than likely will get caught doing it.

"Oh stop that. Today, we're just three guys out for the day. Yell if you want to. It's our day for fun." That said, I started the car and soon was leaving the palace in the distance, a view I enjoyed every time I got to see it.

'Dark Desire' was a rather well done movie. I actually enjoyed myself and so far I hadn't been recognized. That was a blessing in disguise, seeing as my face was plastered up on every poster in the mall. Flyers that spoke of my up coming birthday ball could be seen on almost every storefront. I was supposed to choose a bride from among the hundreds of thousands that would be attending. I didn't have the heart to tell my father that I preferred a little extra below the waist instead of above. In other words, I prefer the boys to the girls.

"I'm just certain Prince Charming will choose me for his bride," a high voice exclaimed from near us. I turned and nearly fell over. Lady Hilde, my most ardent stalker, was talking with her sister, Lady Relena, whom I had dubbed the princess of pink. She never wore any other color but that one color. Who ever dubbed my last name, as Charming should be shot. I actually went by my mother's last name, which was Maxwell. This helped me hide when I needed to use my debit card. No one knew me by that name but my father and the two who were currently with me.

"But Heero's so much better than some stuffy prince," Relena commented. Hilde snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Please, he has a job here at the mall, does the household chores, and is our step-brother. That's kind of sick Relena."

"Just because you obsess over the kind of life the prince can give you doesn't mean everyone agrees with you," Relena shot back. Looking at all the women staring at my picture, I had to disagree with her. Just then, someone I hadn't seen in a long while walked into view. Beside me, Quatre perked up. Now that was interesting.

"Trowa!" I hollered. The boy's light brown hair fell in an odd hairstyle, his bangs covering his right eye. His left eye was the most outstanding color of forest green I had ever seen. He looked toward me for a moment and appeared confused. Then his gaze landed on Quatre and he grinned brightly. Once again, a very interesting reaction. He came over to us, wearing a forest green sweatshirt and blue jeans that were slightly faded.

"Duo, Quatre, and Wufei, what brings you to this place? And on such a busy day?" Trowa asked.

"Boredom," I replied with a grin. "What brings you into the depths of the hell we call a mall?" He laughed.

"I'm meeting a friend of mine. He gets off work soon and we had plans to catch a meal in the food court."

"Would it be too much to ask that we join your friend and you?" Quatre asked, a soft pink staining his cheeks. I grinned.

"We just came from the movies and I could use some food. Any suggestions, Tro-man?" He winced at the nickname, but didn't correct me.

"Of course, Quatre. Heero would enjoy company as well. Especially company that will be able to keep his step-sisters in check."

"Seems being the best friend of the prince has its perks," I said, nudging Quatre. Trowa didn't know I was the prince. Nor did he know Wufei was actually my bodyguard.

"Seems so," Quatre agreed.

"I rather just like being the friend of the best friend of the prince," Trowa remarked.

"I do believe you got the better end of the deal, Trowa," I said, watching both boys blush. Wufei rolled his eyes. He knew where I was going with this.

"Shall we go get your friend?" Wufei asked, stopping my fun.

"Yes, let's go." We followed Trowa to a store called 'Wing Zero Inc.'. The company was well known and produced over half of my wardrobe. My father's friend, Count Zechs, owned the company. It was a nice place to shop in, let alone be able to work in.

"Wuffles, you ruined my fun," I complained as Trowa and Quatre moved into the store a little ahead of us. He glared darkly at me, but did nothing. I was soon confronted with the most handsome sight I had ever seen. I pulled on a bright smile and watched him. He had messy chocolate brown hair that lightly brushed against his forehead, almost into the most beautiful Prussian blue eyes I had ever had the privilege to see.

"I don't mind them coming along," my angel said in a deep, nasal sounding voice. What in the world had I missed? "I won't be out until at least another forty minutes, but you can look around if you want in the meantime."

Oh baby, I saw something I wanted and it was right in front of me. Instead, I turned to a leather jacket that caught my eye. It was the same chocolate brown as his hair. "Hey, that's a nice jacket," I said as I took a few steps and grabbed it up. I tried it on, modeling it. "What do you think?" I asked of him, wanting his opinion.

"It looks great on you," he said, seeming to go into a salesman mode. It didn't matter, he could have said I looked semi-all right and I still would get it. I grinned and looked right at him through my glasses.

"How much?" I asked.

"Nine-hundred dollars," he replied easily. He obviously had an eye for this jacket as well. Yet the price was nothing to me. I would have it and it wouldn't even dent my credit card. I looked at myself in the mirror before answering him.

"I'll take it." I noticed his eyes widen just a little. Heero Yuy, Trowa's friend, was very sexy when he did that. I took in the dark navy top and black slacks that molded his body. With Zechs having employed the commission system here, I wasn't about to stop at just this jacket. Oh, my Greek god would get a nice commission from this trip. Before we left to go place things in the car, I had spent well over two thousand dollars. I was floating, knowing I was very much looking foreword to lunch with this boy. I wanted to get to know him better. I only hoped I could remain hidden until we parted ways. For once, I wasn't the prince. I was simply Duo. I loved it.


	2. Heero POV

Heero-Ella

Chapter 2- Heero POV

"Thank you for shopping at Wing Zero, please come again." I gave the giggling girls their purchase and a little smile that happened to cause them to burst into another fit of giggles. Is it just me, or do these girls just come in here to harass me? Given the fact that this store is mostly geared toward male merchandise, I have reason to believe so.

My name is Heero and I've been working in this store for a long time. I've been working pretty much since my father died and left me in the care of my stepmother and her two daughters. I was only nine years old when I started working, and even though there are child labor laws in place to keep kids from working from such an early age, Count Zechs Merquise gave me a job despite my youth. At first I was always working in the back, keeping stock organized and playing gopher for the employees. Now, I'm one of (if not THE) best employee Count Merquise has.

I guess I should explain my home life and why I felt the need to work at such an early age. When I was little, my parents died and my father's brother, Odin Lowe, took me in. Things were great until he got married a few years later to Lady Une. She wasn't so bad to begin with but her daughters, Relena and Hilde, were (and still are) the most obnoxious people on the face of the planet. I really can't stand to be around either of my "sisters."

After Odin died, everything went to Une and she, needless to say, put her two daughters above me. She hasn't kicked me out, but I know she's just waiting for me to move out. So, this is where I am now. I'm working most of the time that I'm not in school and I'm asleep anytime I'm not doing either. I don't mind though, as long as I'm away from the twin terrors, the princess of pink and the brain-dead baka, I'm happy.

Well, speak of the devil... here come my two most favorite people now.

"Heeeeeeeero!" the Pink Menace calls out, making me cringe.

I put on a tolerant face, this is after all, where I work and I don't want the other customers to think I'm a rude employee. That would be bad for business. "Hello, ladies. May I help you with something today?"

Relena beams and Hilde looks unimpressed.

"Actually, Heero... I was hoping you'd come to the prince's ball with me," Relena says, blushing slightly.

Ewww, gross. She's supposed to be my sister and she's asking me out? To top it off, she's asking while I'm at work? How twisted can the girl be? "I don't know, Relena. I might have to work that day." So sue me. I can't be malicious unless I have a good reason, and I don't consider her pestering me a good reason... at least not yet.

Hilde rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, well... I told you, Relena. Besides, why would you want some scruffy old mall worker when you could have the prince?" She giggled then added, "Oh that's right... because you can't have the prince. His highness is going to fall madly in love with me when he sees me and we'll be together forever." She stares dreamily into space giving a lovesick sigh.

Women.

I choose to ignore her and then look toward Relena, "Is there anything you were looking to buy? I'm still on the job and I can't be socializing. It's against the rules."

"Come on, Heero... we just want to keep you company."

I sigh and walk back to the area behind the cash register to tidy up the hangers, leaving Relena and Hilde where they were. I had hoped they'd take the hint, but no such luck. Her Pinkness followed me. I was about to tell her to go away but she crouched right next to me where I was picking up hangers and put her hand on my thigh.

"This is very kinky of you, Heero... I never would have thought you'd be so daring." What in the hell was she talking about?

I grabbed her wrist and pushed her away, "Don't touch me."

She looked like she was about to protest when I noticed a shadow fall over us and her eyes dart behind me. I looked up and I think my heart stopped for a second. It was my boss, Count Merquise, and he was leaning against the register looking at us coldly.

"I don't believe you're an employee, miss, and I don't know about other stores, but in this one, only employees are allowed behind the counter."

She got up and stepped out from behind the register, leaving me on the same side as my boss, looking embarrassed. I hung up the hangers in my hand on the little metal rack under the counter and stood up to face her too.

"Now," Count Merquise continued, "If you have no other business in my establishment, I'd appreciate you not returning to harass my employees."

Relena had the decency to blush and mumble an apology before dragging Hilde out of there as she made her hasty escape.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I did not intend for her to follow me there. I know the rules about proper conduct in the work place and I-" I was cut off by a rich chuckle and a hand waving at me.

"Don't worry about it Heero. I know she's your twisted stepsister and I know you're my best employee. You wouldn't jeopardize your job for some girl. Actually, I was just going to tell you that I'm on my way out right now. I'm leaving through the back so that that girl doesn't see that you're being left unsupervised. I'll be back in about an hour and then you can take off. You've been working so much lately, you need to take some time off."

I smile a little at his concern. "Don't worry, if I need the time, I'll ask. How's that?"

He just nodded and left through the employee exit at the back of the store. "See you in a bit, Heero."

That was fine with me. I started rearranging a display that had gotten disheveled by some over-eager shoppers looking for their size to keep myself busy. It was almost time for me to clock out and I had made plans with my best friend, Trowa, for lunch. Granted, it was a very late lunch (3:00) but it was a weekend so it didn't really matter what time I ate.

I finished straightening out the shelf display and looked around the store to see if there were any customers that needed help. It was a slow day, so there wasn't anyone here at the moment. I looked up as I heard a little chime, indicating someone had walked into the store. The first thing I saw was Trowa, I looked at my plain black wristwatch and noted he was about forty-five minutes early. I looked up at him again and noticed he wasn't alone.

I made my way over to him and returned the nod he gave me. "Heero, this is my friend Quatre and his friends, Wufei and Duo. I invited them to join us, if that's okay."

I turned to look at his friends; I had already seen Quatre a couple of times. He was supposedly the Prince's best friend and advisor. I'd never met the other two though. The one introduced as Wufei had a stern air about him. He didn't look comfortable in big crowds and it was obvious to me that he had been forced here against his will. The other one though, Duo, had caught my eye. He had black pants and a plain black turtleneck as well as a plain baseball cap and sunglasses. Personally, I didn't think it was bright enough in here to be wearing the glasses, but I didn't comment on it. His smile was what caught me... he had this carefree smile that just made my stomach flip-flop. _Pull yourself together Yuy!_ I scolded.

"I don't mind them coming along." I reached out and shook each of their hands introducing myself. "I won't be out until at least another forty minutes," I said, "but you can look around if you want in the meantime."

Duo looked around, grinning like a kid let loose in a candy store, "Hey... that's a nice jacket..." He took a few steps and grabbed it from the hanger and tried it on, modeling it for us, "What do you think?"

I smiled a little, automatically going into my sales mode since I was technically still working, and answered with the truth. "It looks great on you." I wanted to say more, but it wouldn't have been appropriate.

He grinned at me and asked, "How much?"

"Nine hundred dollars." I know how much that jacket cost by heart. A lot of people had asked about it, even I wanted it, but I could never afford the thing. It was a finely made brown leather jacket with a very flattering cut that would cause the wearer to attract a good deal of attention.

He looked at his reflection in a nearby mirror that had been mounted on the wall and modeled for himself a bit. "I'll take it."

I couldn't believe he'd said that. He was just going to buy it like that? He didn't even hesitate!

Almost an hour later found me ringing up all of Duo's purchases. He had gotten himself a very nice pair of boots, the jacket, some belts, a few shirts and pants, as well as various other fashion accessories, to name a few items. I finished ringing up the cost and accepted payment by way of credit card. He had spent over two thousand dollars in just under an hour! Who was this guy?

Just then, I heard Count Merquise come in through the back and finished putting Duo's purchases in bags for him to carry out. "Heero, I'm back," he said, coming in to the main store. I looked over at the guys and heard Quatre call out to me that they'd meet Trowa and me at the food court after they put Duo's things in the car.

I nodded at them and turned back to where Zechs was standing, "Is it okay if I clock out now?"

He smiled at me and nodded; "Go ahead, I'll take care of things while Jeffery comes in. He called earlier saying he'd be late. Go on, have fun, and don't let me catch you trying to come to work until at LEAST Monday!"

I smirked at him a little and clocked out. Trowa and I walked to the food court and split up. I found and secured a table while he stood in line to "The Mongolian Grill" to make sure we wouldn't have to wait so long to get our food.

---------------------------

"How in the world were you able to splurge like that?" I couldn't hold my curiosity any longer now that we had gotten our food and had started chattering about nothing in particular.

Duo blushed a little and waved it off, "Birthday money and stuff I have stored... so how long have you been working at the store?"

"Since I was nine."

"Heero is the hardest working person under 30 I've ever met," Trowa cut in. I really didn't need that being shared.

"Really?" Wufei sounded interested. "It's good to know not everyone our age is a lazy oaf," he said looking at Duo.

"Hey!" Duo pouted. He looked cute, even if I couldn't really see his eyes. "Did you hear him, Quat? Did you hear what he called me?"

Quatre giggled a little, and I noticed the appreciative look Trowa was giving him. Duo then poked Wufei's side (obviously a weak spot) because he jumped, accidentally knocking over his drink onto Duo's lap. What happened after went by really quickly, giving me very little time to actually process the events. Duo jumped up quickly to avoid getting wet, and accidentally knocked his cap and glasses off his head as the chair gave a loud screech. Wufei went as white as a sheet and kneeled in the middle of the food court saying, "Forgive me, Highness!"

All of a sudden, I hear this very loud, very familiar screeching voice scream, "It's Prince Duo!!" Then all hell broke loose. Duo turned to find every female and even some males looking at him with a predatory gleam, leaving him to look like the deer caught in the proverbial headlights.

Before he took off running he growled a dark, "You'll pay for this one, Wuffles." Wufei snapped out of his fear and took off after Duo, right on his heels. The stampede that ensued was lead by none other than my stepsister, Hilde, who was proposing marriage to the longhaired boy that ran for his life.

"Prince?" I was shocked beyond words and could barely process what had happened when Trowa spoke up.

"Quatre, why didn't you tell us he was the prince?"

Quatre looked a bit like a cornered animal just then and laughed nervously, "Prince? Really? I never would have known...." Trowa gave him a steady look and he caved, "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Trowa, but he didn't want anyone to know. He wants to get out and have some fun too every once in a while and he can't do that if he's recognized."

Trowa nodded a little, accepting the explanation.

Quatre got up and started cleaning up before he started to leave. After taking a few steps, he looked back at us and raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you coming? Duo would never have wanted our lunch to be interrupted like that and I'm sure he feels really bad for ruining the great time we were having. In fact, he's probably waiting for us at home already."

"Home?" I couldn't help asking.

"Yeah, at the palace."

(Relena POV)

That wretched Hilde left me here with all her shopping as she went chasing after that stupid prince of hers. I can't believe she'd do that to me!

I sigh and pick up her bags when I hear my Heero's voice asking about the Prince. I peek through the ornamental plants they keep at the food court and see my Heero with his stupid friend, Trowa and a little blonde. I watch as the little blonde extends Heero an invitation to the palace and gasp when Heero accepts. How could he!?! Mother won't be happy about this. Heero isn't allowed to go to the palace without me! How dare he try to have fun when he has things to do at home? How dare he spend time with other people when he doesn't even spend time with me?

He'll be sorry he ignored me. Mother will make sure of that.


	3. Duo POV

Heero-Ella

Chapter Three: Duo POV;

I couldn't believe it. That had to have been the most embarrassing thing I had ever had happen to me. That certainly wasn't something I wanted to go through again. Hell, I'm certain Trowa and Heero are now in the process of hating me for the deception I had played on them. I really couldn't blame them. I hated myself at the moment.

"Wufei! How could you do that?! Couldn't you have acted with just a little more tact? I could have played it off if you hadn't of bowed before me and called me 'highness'," I grumbled. Wufei looked mortified, helping me into the limo that had just arrived in the far side of the parking lot. We had gotten away from the mob, but not knowing when Quatre would be returning, Wufei had been forced to call for the limo.

"Forgive me, my prince. You have every right to be angry with me," he answered dejectedly, almost as if he expected me to do something worse than order him fired.

"Oh, cool off, Wuffles. I'm not about to fire you. Your job is safe. It was more my fault than anything. You said we shouldn't go somewhere so populated, and I went against it. Let's just call it even, all right." Wufei nodded, watching as my expression saddened even more as I caught sight of the palace. Once again I would be in my cage. My Greek god would be left out in the world and free. I was envious of him.

"My Prince, we wish you would have told us you were going out," the head of the guards said as I got out of the limo, cap and glasses now missing so I could no longer hide who I was. I sighed.

"Go bite me, Rowland. I'm not about to tell you every time I fart, let alone when I want to be alone." He seemed to look at me darkly and I simply turned away from him, marching into the castle. My father's most trusted and loyal friend, Zechs Merquise, soon stopped me. Gee, small world. Here was the man who employed the man of my every wet dream. Who would have thought?

"Prince Duo, your father wishes to have a word with you," he said, his voice rich and deep. I nodded and waved off Wufei.

"Stay here with Count Zechs, Wufei. 'We' shall call for you once 'we' return from visiting 'our' father," I replied, falling into the annoying speech of the royal 'we'. Sometimes it was easy and other times I felt like killing the person who had come up with the whole rotten speech in the first place.

"Yes, your highness," he answered, bowing and stepping aside as I walked off, into the dragon's den. After all, the only time my father ever wanted to see me was when I was in trouble.

Wufei POV:

I watched my prince walk off, still mortified by what I had done. Duo had been enjoying himself, which I must admit is a rare thing to see. Then I had to ruin it by knocking over that blasted soda. If I had been him, I would have fired me and then ordered me to the dungeons. Yet Duo wasn't like that. He didn't hate anyone and he most certainly never truly got upset with them.

"So, little dragon, seems the prince had a bad outing," Zechs said softly, placing an arm around my shoulders. I leaned back into his embrace, knowing that for this moment it was safe to give in to what I felt.

"Yes, he did. I spilled my soda on him and caused him to get recognized. He had been enjoying himself rather well before things went bad."

"He was out with Quatre and you, wasn't he?"

"Yes. We had also met up with Trowa, and an employee of yours. One Heero Yuy by name." Zechs smirked.

"So, the two finally meet." I pulled away slightly and turned in the embrace, not breaking it. My eyes lanced his blue ones and I stared.

"What does that mean?" I question. Duo may be a pain and I rarely was able to remain calm when guarding him, but he was still my prince. Only I was allowed to mess with him.

"I've know Heero for a long time, Wufei. He's a good man yet he's sadly in need of friends near his own age. Trowa was the only one able to get near him; no thanks to that ungrateful woman he calls a mother and her two annoying daughters, of course. They work him ragged at home and then expect him to work a full shift at the store and get in his schooling."

"What kind of onna is this that she can't make her own children help? Especially if he's already pulling his own weight with a job and school." Zechs smiled and pulled me closer, urging my head down onto his chest.

"She wasn't always like this. Losing the man she loved did much to embitter her toward the world. Especially the royal family. She barely tolerates Hilde's obsession with Duo. If she were to know Heero and Duo had become friends, I do believe things would get decidedly worse for him." I shook my head; suddenly very sorry I had truly ruined the boy's fun. He seemed like a nice person, despite the over worked appearance he had.

"Then I shall have to make certain that this day isn't a total loss." That said I moved away from Zechs' warm embrace and graced him a small smile. "Shall you be joining our King and I this evening?" Zechs smirked.

"Of course. Just try to keep me away, I dare you."

"I only accept dares I know I can win. That one, I wouldn't." Zechs nodded, a smile on his lips.

"Until this evening, little dragon," he said and then left. I then heard my cell phone ring and I picked it up, instantly knowing it was Quatre from the ring that the phone had done. The song of 'Gentlemen Prefer Blonde's' played, which was my choice for the boy. Yet if one ever told that to anyone, I'd have to kill.

"Yes Quatre, what is it?" I asked.

"I've brought Trowa and Heero with me to the palace. Do you think you can get Rowland to chill with the third degree and come help us get inside?" I smirked. Rowland was a prick sometimes, but at least he was good at his job.

"I'll be right down, Quatre. Hand the phone to him."

"All right." I could hear the phone being passed and Rowland seemed to growl.

"What is it?" the head guard questioned. I allowed my voice to become icy as I spoke.

"They are friends of his highness, Prince Duo, and should be treated as such. If you wish me to tell him of how you are treating his friends, I can assure you that it can be arraigned." Rowland cursed under his breath, making me smile.

"I shall make certain they get the same treatment he would get, Wufei. Just come and collect them soon, would you," Rowland muttered before handing the phone back to Quatre. Quatre laughed.

"Don't you love it when your rank makes you more powerful than the head of the guards?" he asked, his voice bright. I couldn't help but nod, even though he couldn't see it.

"Certainly. I'll be down shortly, Quatre. Just hold on till then."

"Of course. We'll be perfectly fine now. Just make it as quick as you can."

"Understood," I answered and hung up. I closed my phone and headed toward the front gates. If Duo was upset with me for ruining his time outside, then Quatre's fast thinking of bringing them here and my quick work of the red tape would more than make up for it. For once, I was glad I wasn't going to remain on his bad side for too long. When Duo was pissed, he wasn't the best person to be around.

Duo POV:

I walked into the throne room and bowed before my father. He bowed his head in return, his deep blue eyes watching me. I hated it when he did that. He always saw too much. His brown hair was neatly cut and his clothes defined his station in life beautifully. No one would ever mistake him for something other than what he was. The ruler of his country and lord of all he owned.

"Duo, you grace us with your presence in record time," Treize said, his voice rich in culture and life. My father was every bit the royal, even without using the royal 'we'.

"Thank you father. 'We' try to accommodate as swiftly as allowed," I answered. He smiled and waved off my words.

"No need for formalities, my son. There is much to talk about and I don't feel like having to speak with much formality." I smiled softly. This was my father's way of saying I wasn't yet as skilled as he was and therefore wanted me to simply talk as I normally would.

"Of course, father. What is it you wished to speak with me about?" I asked, curious. He laughed softly at me.

"First of all, I wish you would let the staff know when you are leaving. If you only wish Wufei with you, then say so. At least then there wouldn't be a castle wide search called out for you." I laughed at that.

"Oops, I suppose I forgot, father. Forgive me." He nodded.

"Of course. Just remember next time." I nodded myself. "Then there is the matter of dressing down and covering up your looks." I swallowed deeply.

"But father, it is the only way I can be outside without being mobbed," I confessed.

"Be that as it may, if you want to go out, dress as is befitting your station in life. If you refuse to take more than Wufei with the threat of having hundreds chasing after you, then that is your decision to make." I rolled my eyes. Oh, that was one of his sly ways of saying take more guards or be mobbed. Plain and simple be damned. My dad was down right mean at times, although not many ever realized it.

"As you wish, father," I answered, knowing better than to tell him right out that I would simply ignore that wish of his. He already knew I was a rebel. What was a little more time going against him going to hurt? I really wanted to know.

"Lastly, I hope you have been thinking about your birthday ball, my son," he began. Oh, I knew what was coming and I truly hated it. I didn't want to marry. No, strike that, if I could have my little Greek god, then perhaps I would consider it. Knowing he possibly hated me now, though, cooled my thoughts. "You are almost eighteen and at that age you shall be taking over my throne. I can do no other than want you to me settled and married, my son. You know that is the law. We cannot hold it off. A week after your birthday ball you shall be coronated. Then you shall be running this kingdom." I sighed softly.

"I know father. Believe me I know. I've been learning all about this time since I was old enough to know what being a prince meant, perhaps even before that. I could do no less than as you ask. Yet I wish you would allow me to find love, father, instead of making me rush into something I am not of yet ready to pursue." Treize actually appeared sad, which was something my father never looked like.

"I know, Duo. I do. I just cannot grant it. I hope you can find love in the time before your ball. I shall make certain no one dissuades you from leaving. You can come and go as you please. Just remember to return for the ball. That is a royal command." I grinned, breaking royal tradition and rushing up to my father, hugging him.

"Thank you, father. I shall do you as command." He hugged me in return, almost as if he had wanted to do the same thing. I then heard a knock on the door and turned toward it, letting my father go and moving back to where I had been standing.

"Come in," my father called. A guard entered, his head bowed.

"Forgive me, King Treize, but the prime minister is here. Also, Prince Duo has some friends waiting for him in his lounge." I grinned. At least Quatre had come back. Perhaps Wufei was waiting with him. It was the only thing I could think of, seeing as almost no one really called Wufei my bodyguard.

"Thank you, Marcus. That shall be all. You may go." Marcus bowed and left. Treize then turned to me.

"Go greet your friends, my son. I shall deal with the politics of this land for a little while longer." I grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you father." I then bowed deeply. "By your leave," I said. He waved me off and I rushed out of the throne room as quickly as manners demanded. Once I was out of my fathers sight I took off at a dead run toward my lounge, wondering what news Quatre would have for me.


	4. Heero POV

Heero-Ella

Chapter Four

(Quatre POV)

Poor Duo must be getting it bad from his father right about now. It usually happens that way. After Duo is caught doing something "unbecoming of a Prince," he is summoned by His Majesty, King Treize, and lectured. He usually comes out of there in a bad mood but this time around, I think that attitude will be different.

I had a bit of trouble getting Trowa and Heero into the palace with Rowland being uptight (probably because he got chewed out for letting Duo escape without him noticing). Fortunately for us though, Wufei was just a call away and now we're happily sitting in one of Duo's rooms munching on fresh fruit pieces and drinking iced tea.

The room is medium sized and formal. The walls are a beige color with a golden tint to them and the large window has fine red velvet curtains with golden accents to it. The seats are comfortable, made with plush cushions and upholstered in crimson crushed velvet with ornate carvings on the wood of the legs, sides of the armrests, and the tops of the seats. This room mainly kept to tones of red, gold, brown, and beige as it was meant to entertain people that came to visit the prince that weren't intimate friends of his.

It's funny how structured this life is. There are certain ways to dress, act, eat, and sit when in the presence of certain people; there are even special places to entertain them. In fact, you know where you stand with everyone by just noting which room you're being "entertained" in.

Since Duo isn't here to lead Trowa and Heero to any of his private rooms and since neither Wufei nor I will take that liberty, we've decided to wait for his highness in the formal lounge.

(Heero POV)

After finally being let into the palace by that guard, I think his name was Rowland, Quatre and Wufei led us to what they said was Duo's lounge. Apparently he was attending some sort of meeting and would see us in here when he was done.

All this time to think led me to ponder Duo's behavior earlier on. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses that concealed his hair and eye color even if it wasn't bright enough to be wearing either indoors. Secondly, he spent over two thousand dollars in less than an hour without batting an eyelash, which gave me about six hundred dollars for my commission. The way he kept himself between Quatre and Wufei seemed a little suspicious, and now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense. Wufei is Duo's bodyguard so Duo has to be with him at all times.

That thought caused me to feel a little jealous. I'd give anything to be with Duo... err... His Majesty... 24/7. In fact, about half the kingdom would give their right arm to be with him, including my sister.

I fidgeted a little and took a sip from my iced tea as we waited for Duo to make his entrance. I don't know why, but I felt nervous now that I knew he was the prince. How do I act around him? Will he mind that Trowa and I came?

I didn't have time to finish that train of thought. He came bursting in through a door on the other side of the room, not the same one we had used to gain entrance.

"Q-bean, what's the big idea waiting for me in here? What is it? Are you mad at me for leaving you at the mall? Is that why you're trying to wound me by sitting in the formal lounge? I thought we were friends!!"

"Your Highness," Wufei interrupted, giving a little bow, "you have guests." By this time, we were all standing, and with the exception of Quatre who was looking Duo in the face, everyone had their heads bowed, as was the custom when royalty entered the room.

I heard, rather than saw, Duo giving a strangled little cry before he found his voice, putting his fists at his hips, "Oh no you don't!! I'll have none of that! If I catch any of you bowing to me or using any sort of formalities we weren't using at the food court, I'll kick you out!" He huffed and turned around; marching into the room he had just come in from, "Hurry up! I don't want to be in that room a second longer than I have to."

I looked up, seeing the last glimpse of his braid as he marched into the next room and grinned. _Duo is still Duo_. Where had that thought come from? I ignored it and walked into the "private" lounge with the rest of the guys.

If I had thought the other room was big, this room was gargantuan! It had ceilings that looked to be at least two or three stories tall, painted all in black and blue with little white specks that made it look like it was part of the night sky. Hanging from the high ceilings I could see what looked to be little colonies and spaceships, with two little winged robots hanging amongst the space themed objects. On the far wall, I could see a giant screen TV that could rival the screens of lesser theaters with rows upon rows of movies on the left side of it. On the right side of the massive screen, I could see the first four shelves from the ground up covered with different video game consuls and the 12 shelves above that filled with every video game imaginable. Directly in front of the TV was a large black leather couch that formed a "C" in front of the TV that could easily seat eight people. I looked over to the wall adjacent to it and saw a massive stereo system. The speakers, I noticed were mounted along the four walls of the room to get a full surround sound effect from both the TV and the stereo. I kind of felt bad for anyone who didn't appreciate Duo's music but didn't dwell on the thought for too long. Opposite the TV was a full functioning kitchenette complete with refrigerator, oven, stove, microwave, and assorted appliances. The round table in that area could seat five people comfortably. In the far corner of the room, I could see a full size outdoor trampoline with the walls and marble floor around it covered in what looked like black padding, the kind you'd expect to find in a gymnast's practice area.

I was vaguely aware that I'd been gawking when Duo's sweet voice called, "You guys hungry? I didn't mean to spoil lunch like that."

I blinked and smiled a little, about to answer when Trowa spoke up, "Steak and shrimp?"

Duo grinned a little, "Sure! Wu? Q? What'll it be?"

"Clam chowder!" Quatre piped up.

"Eggplant in spicy garlic sauce, if you still have any left," Wufei answered, his mouth practically watering.

"Coming right up!" Duo made his way to the kitchenette and began re-heating some clam chowder for Quatre and eggplant for Wufei. He then went to the freezer and pulled out two steaks and a bag for fresh shrimp and began preparing their meals.

I couldn't help but stare. Trowa had just been kidding... I think.

"Your Majesty!" Trowa was cut off by a glare, "err... Duo..." The glare disappeared, "We.. I was only kidding, you don't have to go through the trouble! Heero and I will eat sandwiches or something. Isn't that right, Heero?"

I nodded dumbly and added, "You don't have to cook for us, Duo, if anything, we should be cooking for you!"

"Don't be silly, I love to cook! You guys just relax and put on a movie or something. Oh! I just got a new game if you guys want to play it while I finish cooking."

Wufei and Quatre went and sat down on the comfortable looking couches followed by a moony-eyed Trowa. I on the other hand, went to the kitchenette to help Duo stir the warming chowder.

"Hey! I'm the one who's cooking!" he said, grin still on his lips.

I smiled a little and shook my head, "I need to be doing something and I can't just sit there while someone else cooks. I won't get in your way, I'll just keep an eye on this for you."

Duo nodded and placed all of his attention on the steaks he was cooking while the others played a racing game in the background. "I'm sorry I lied to you and ran out like that. I don't lie... and I never said I wasn't the prince, but I didn't tell you the truth either...I'm sorry."

Duo was staring intently at the food he was making, his whole body stiff as if he were waiting for some kind of blow. He seemed afraid of something... but I couldn't figure out what.

"Don't worry about it, Duo. You had a good reason for keeping your identity a secret. I'd probably do the same if I were you."

"You... you don't hate me for it?" He looked up at me, blinking his big soulful eyes at me.

"Of course not! Also I wanted to say thanks." I think I was blushing now, but I had to thank my benefactor.

"Huh? What for?" He looked genuinely confused as he stared at me.

"I'm going to get a very nice commission thanks to you... and I just wanted to say thank you. Pretty soon, I'll have enough money to move out... maybe even leave town."

"Why would you want to do that?"

I couldn't figure out what to make of his expression so I just shrugged, "It's a long story. Home isn't too good right now..." I paused looking at the re-heated food, "I think this is ready."

(One hour later)

The food was to die for and the dishes were washed and put away. We were currently seated on the "C" couch with Duo jumping on his trampoline.

"Stupid Hilde! Why did she have to be at the food court?!" Duo spat as he jumped. Quatre had informed us that the trampoline was a way for Duo to get rid of excess energy and that King Treize had gotten it for him after he broke his third bed by jumping on it in the same month.

"At least your stalker lives in another house, Heero's stalker is Relena, his other sister." Trowa snickered.

"Huh?" Duo asked, folding his legs and bouncing on his bottom before standing again and bouncing with his socked feet. I also got a pair of curious glances from both Wufei and Quatre, both wondering about Trowa's comment.

"Other SISTER?!" Wufei shrieked, "How can you possibly be related to those onna's?!"

"Well, they're technically my stepsisters since my guardian married their mother."

"I don't envy you," Duo said as he continued bouncing.

I smirked, "Does this mean I can tell dear Hilde that you don't want to marry her?"

"WHAT?!" Duo squawked as he landed on his face on the trampoline. He bounced a little after that and recovered, sitting still in the middle of the black bouncing net. "I'd rather marry Wufei than even touch Lady Hilde!!"

"HEY!" Wufei sounded indignant as he jumped off the couch, "You insult me! Injustice! I refuse to be compared to that... that..."

"Brain-dead baka?" I interjected.

Wufei looked at me for a second before falling over laughing, as did the rest of the guys. He landed on a couch cushion that gave a little growling sound. He jumped as a white paw smacked his arm, letting a white and black fuzz ball out from under the cushion.

The thing stretched on the floor and made its way to me. It jumped on my lap and began to purr/growl in what I only hoped was happiness.

"....What is this?" I asked the room.

"That's Duo's pet," Quatre answered. "She's a snow tiger that was brought to him from a Siberian ambassador this summer.

"AWW! Shini likes you!" Duo cooed from his perch on the trampoline. "She doesn't like just anyone, you should feel honored she's taken your lap as a pillow."

"Well.. She is cute..." I said, petting her. She blinked up at me and settled on my lap for another nap.

(Some time later)

Wufei had been summoned away for the evening and Trowa and Quatre were snuggled away with some pillows underneath the trampoline with Shini sleeping on the tarp right above them. Duo and I had just finished playing Mortal Combat and were lying back on the couch.

"Hey Duo..." I asked a little softly, I didn't want to disturb Trowa and Quatre.

"Yeah?"

"Are the rumors about you true?"

"What rumors?"

"That you're going to take the throne a little after your birthday and that's why you have to pick a bride..."

Duo sighed, putting his controller down, "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry. It must be a lot for someone to deal with. At least all I have to deal with is a messed up home life. You on the other hand, have to deal with the problems of an entire kingdom!"

"Rub it in, why doncha?"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I hope you find someone that won't try to just use you... you deserve something better that," I tried sounding cheery, if only to give him a little hope. It really sucked having to choose someone to marry in such a short time... especially since most of the people he had to choose from he'd never even met.

"Thanks."

I sighed and looked at my watch, seeing it was half-past nine. "Crap... I had to be home half an hour ago!" I got up and put my shoes back on (we had all taken them off when we got a turn at the trampoline), "It was very nice meeting you, Duo... I had a lot of fun here... maybe we can see each other some other time?" I barely let Duo nod before I dashed out of the room calling out, "Trowa knows where to find me if you want to hang out or something... uh... thanks for dinner, but I have to go."

From there, I took off running. I ran past the guards, down the streets, and all the way home. I don't have a car and I've gotten used to the exercise... Lady Une would not be happy with my tardiness.


	5. Duo POV

Heero-Ella

Chapter Five: Duo POV;

He had just taken off like the hounds of hell were after him. "I thought only I ever wanted to run away from here," I muttered, a small laugh falling from my lips. I then whirled around. "Trowa! Q-bean! Front and center!" I yelled, staring toward where they were.

Quatre appeared first, a soft blush on his cheeks and his hair slightly disheveled. I wasn't about to ask what had been going on, at least not yet. There were more important things to deal with. "You yelled, your highness?" he asked.

"Duo," Trowa remarked, coming up behind him. It was good to see Trowa took to calling me Duo. That was a positive in my book.

"I'm going to pay a little visit to Heero tomorrow and I'll need your help." I then thought over his words. "Lady Une isn't very nice to him, is she?" I asked. Trowa nodded.

"Une wasn't always like that to him. After Heero's uncle died, she became embittered. It doesn't help that her two daughters are total freaks."

"Then he's most certainly going to be in trouble when he gets home, huh, Tro-man."

"More than likely," Trowa answered.

"Then I should stop by and apologize for making him late. Perhaps get Lady Une to lighten up."

"Good luck. She doesn't listen to anyone, perhaps not even a prince." I smirked, a look that made poor Quatre worry his bottom lip.

"My prince, please don't do what I think you're planning on doing," Quatre said softly. I picked up Shinigami, my white tiger, and nuzzled her nose.

"But Q-bean, you have no real idea of what I'm thinking." That said I headed toward my room. "Stay the night, Tro-man. Tomorrow we have much to do." I then vanished into my bedroom, Shinigami still in my arms. This was my one sanctuary from everyone. It was here that I allowed ideas to run through my mind like clockwork.

Wufei was more than just my bodyguard he was my spy. He was pretty good at it too. I had sent him on ahead of Trowa and myself to make certain Heero was home. Trowa had said he wasn't set to work today, so I knew he should be. Today I took special care with my appearance. I was dressed in a tailor made dark blue Armani suit. I was a prince, it's true, but uniforms went out with the 1800's. Now a day, Armani was the uniform of choice. My hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail at the nape of my neck. It was rather wavy, mostly due to my habit of always wearing it in a braid.

"The Wing is at home," Wufei remarked, using the code word for Heero. His words were quiet in the headset I was wearing, which consisted of a tiny microphone and earpiece. Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and I all had a set.

"Copy that, Nataku. Heavyarms and I are on our way."

"Roger Deathscythe. Be careful. Lady seems to be in a rather dark mood. Pink is pestering Wing in the kitchen while Stalker is upstairs kissing a poster of yourself." I shuddered. I really didn't need that kind of information and I would have to get back at him for telling me something so twisted.

"Copy that, Nataku, even if it was a little too much information. Perhaps Tallgeese will commend your skills later." I heard him choke. Mentioning my father did that to him on a regular basis. There was most certainly something there besides hero worship; I just didn't know what it was. It was an easy way of getting back at him though, huh? I think so anyway.

"Just get here Deathscythe," Wufei growled. I loved it when I made him forget all protocol. "By the way, how's Sandrock?" I laughed. Sandrock, being, Quatre, had been left in the palace to keep Rowland busy. He was even dressed up to look like me. Rowland never saw Trowa drive me off grounds in one of the limos.

"I'm all right, Nataku," Quatre remarked into his own set. "Rowland's terrified Duo means to have him fired so a simple glare scares him off."

"Don't enjoy the power too much. Having that much power can corrupt," I told him. He laughed.

"I'm fine. Your life is waiting for you when you return. I don't want it. Just go and free Heero for a day."

"Yes, your highness," I called to him, listening as Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre all got a laugh out of that.

"We're almost there," Trowa said from the front seat.

"Good. Just don't enjoy this too much, Tro-man. I rarely let others do something for me that I can easily do for myself." I caught a smirk from him in the rear view mirror.

"Unless you hire me as your personal driver, Duo, there's no chance of that."

"Good point. Want a great paying job, Tro-man?" He laughed, brushing his hair back and under his cap. He couldn't remind Une of whom he was, so his hair had to be out of its usual style, showing off both eyes.

"We're here," he said by way of answer, totally ignoring my question. Butterflies flew in my stomach. I admit it I like Heero. When we had worked together in my kitchen yesterday we had worked together like a well-oiled machine. I wanted to grant him some happiness. I also wanted to enjoy myself before I was forced to marry.

"Your highness," Wufei said as he opened my door. I slid out and glanced toward the house. It was rather beautiful. A lovely two story building.

"See to it you let me know when she's lying," I said, stepping away from the car and standing a little straighter and taller. Wufei knew I was falling into all of the training that had been drilled into me all of my life. Heero wouldn't recognize me, which was for certain. Wufei walked up to the door and knocked, seeing as princes couldn't be bothered with such simple tasks. A woman with long brown hair answered, her blue eyes wide in shock. That was good.

"Prince Duo! To what do I owe this visit?" she asked. Lady Une recovered quickly, I see. We heard something fall upstairs and Wufei rolled his eyes. Hilde knew I was here. It would only be a matter of time before she was down to pester me.

"Mother, who's at the. . ." Relena trailed off as she saw me. For a moment I got the once over from her. Obviously, even though she wanted Heero, she wasn't afraid to look at other men.

"Lady Une," I began, bowing my head only toward her. "May 'we' enter?" I asked, still standing outside.

"Of course, your highness," Une said, moving aside to let us enter. Wufei walked in first, making certain all was clear before allowing me to enter. I followed behind him and eventually found myself seated in a lounge that obviously Relena had decorated. I wanted to be sick from the overload of pink in the room.

"Prince Duo! I knew you cared for me!" Hilde exclaimed, entering the room. One glance to Wufei and he had stopped her in her headlong rush toward me.

"'We' did not come for you, woman," I growled, Hilde obviously getting on my bad side. I then turned back to Une. "'We' came to apologize personally for having kept Heero out late last night." Relena glared darkly.

"Told you," she muttered.

"Quiet," Une hissed. She then turned back to me. "It's quite all right. He wasn't too late," she said, acting as if Heero hadn't been punished for his tardiness.

"In any case, 'we' wish to see Heero," I said. Relena went pale and Une seemed nervous. I already knew she didn't want me to see that she'd been working him all night.

"Um, Heero isn't here right now," Une finally said. Wufei looked me straight in the eye. She was lying. Just then a noise sounded in the kitchen area. Wufei gave an almost unnoticeable nod and I knew Heero was there. I stood to my full height, watching Une flinch.

"My lady, 'we' are not amused by your lies. 'We' know Heero is home and if you plan on lying to the crown, then please know you risk your life. 'Our' dungeons look rather empty this time of year. You would certainly liven them up." I caught Trowa and Quatre's laugh. They were enjoying this. Une paled visible and Hilde almost passed out.

"He's in the kitchen," Relena said, rushing to her mother. I caught her hushed words. "He's not worth you dying over, mother. Not at the moment." I smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Relena." I then turned and headed for the kitchen. I opened the door slowly, my heart in my throat. Heero looked like the most exotic thing I had ever seen, while down on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. He was dressed in old, shabby work clothes, dirt rested on his nose, and he was obviously tired. "Heero," I called softly.

He looked up in surprise, his Prussian blue eyes locking onto my violet ones. "Duo," he replied softly, almost as if it was a dream. I could tell he wasn't fully recognizing me and I couldn't blame him. I wasn't quite like had I been when we met. I gave him a bight smile before turning back to Une.

"Lady Une, should 'we' find out that you've overworked him again, the dungeons will be the least of your worries." I then reached out a hand and helped Heero to his feet. I then took about five one hundred dollar bills and placed them in Une's hand. "Hire a professional to clean today. 'We' require Heero's presence elsewhere." I returned my gaze to Heero, but my question was to both of them. "Do you object?"

"No," Heero answered, his eyes still wide from my display of royal attitude.

"No, your highness," Une said, even though her words were said through clenched teeth. I smiled sweetly and took her hand, kissing it softly. I watched her melt just like any other woman. When I turned on the charm, no one remained standing.

"Thank you, my Lady," I whispered. I left then, Wufei and Heero following behind me. I vaguely heard Relena and Hilde begin to pester Une before we were safely in the back of the limo. Wufei took a seat beside Trowa.

"You didn't have to threaten her," Heero said with a small smile on his lips. "But their expressions were worth it." I laughed, lowering the partition between the front seat and the back.

"I know, Hee-chan. I couldn't help it though. She was lying to me and I hate liars. Hey, Tro-man, do you have those clothes?"

"Of course." He smiled and turned to face us, handing over a set of clothes. Trowa smiled at Heero's stunned expression. "Don't get used to it. The two eye look is only temporary." Quatre's laugh came over the headset.

"I'll try not to, Trowa," Heero remarked with a grin.

"See that you don't," Trowa came back. Heero began a quick change while I removed my wallet and place my five hundred dollars back into it, much to Heero's surprise.

"How did you manage that?" Heero asked. Wufei was the one who answered.

"Our prince is a man of many talents. Most of all is slight of hand and stealth."

"Thanks Wuffles. Most would have called it theft," I joked, getting a laugh out of everyone. "Get out of there, Q-bean. Time to meet up at the place we're heading too."

"Understood. See you soon," he answered. I then turned to Heero and carefully rubbed off the smudge of dirt from his nose.

"Where are we going?" Heero asked after a moment of silence.

"We are going someplace where we can have the time of our lives, Hee-chan. I promise you that."

Une POV:

I stared at the envelope that had been left in my pocket in the place of the money the prince had handed me. The prince reminded me too much of my lost love, right down to his oh-so-proper attitude and his calling me 'my lady'. Inside were four invitations to the ball. FOUR!! That meant the prince wanted Heero to go as well. Well, it would be a cold day in hell before that happened. Take what's mine, fine. Try to keep it and all hell will break lose.

Heero was mine. In the end, threat or no threat, I would keep him. It was only a matter of time before Heero realized this himself. Hilde would have to work harder on the prince's attention. In the end, if I couldn't be happy, then no one would be.


	6. Heero POV

Heero-Ella

Chapter 6: Heero POV

I had been working all night and my hands burned from the cleaning chemicals I had been using. I could hardly believe it when Duo came to my rescue only just an hour ago. He looked radiant with his hair in a low ponytail and dressed in a fitted Armani suit that brought out the sharp lines of his shoulders and chest. He looked like... well... a prince. I could barely believe that this was the same person I spent hours joking with last night

After Lady Une allowed me to leave the house (albeit grudgingly), I was ushered into a limo that, to my surprise, Trowa was driving. I was handed a pair of jeans and a royal blue tee shirt with "W.Z.I." written on the front in big, bold, block letters with "wing zero inc." written just below it in all lowercase white font. I vaguely remember being given an order to change my clothes, but I did so. When I finished getting dressed, I was given socks and a pair of white "WingZ" sneakers to go along with my outfit.

Once I was ready, I looked up to see Duo had changed his clothes too. He was now wearing some stone-washed jeans, a black tee with "Wing Zero" embroidered on the front in white thread, black tennis shoes with a big "0" sewn onto the sides, and his hair neatly plaited down his back.

I couldn't remember him changing his outfit, but now he was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat as he put on his black cap.

"So Heero, ready to have some fun?" he asked.

"Huh?" was my ever so witty reply. Where had my vocabulary gone? I know I have one somewhere...

"Tro-man here," he gestured at Trowa (who had now shaken his hair back to it's original style and taken off the sports coat jacket that he had been using as camouflage), "tells me that you never get to go out and have fun."

I shrugged. Damn that Trowa for giving out personal details like that. "I'll go to the library and read when I have the day off and Trowa's busy," I said, fully aware of how lame I sounded.

Duo snorted, "Not today you won't. Trowa said you don't work today so I'm going to make sure that you have the time of your life!"

"For someone so quiet, you sure have a big mouth, Trowa!" I snapped at our driver.

Trowa just shrugged in his Trowa way saying, "Lying, or even with holding information from the crown is considered treason."

Duo laughed at that, his beautiful violet eyes shimmering with mirth. "That's a good one, Tro, I should have used it on Lady Une!"

"So... where are we going?" I asked. I still didn't know where we were headed and I don't like being kept in the dark about anything.

"Water Park, baby!" Duo cheered, doing a little impromptu dance in the back seat. "It's going to be so much fun! Don't you think today's just perfect for it?"

Indeed it was perfect. The sky was slightly overcast so that the bright blue of the sky could still be seen, but it was also just cloudy enough to keep the sun hidden away so that its rays didn't beat on our skins. I was looking forward to spending the day with Duo, but I had forgotten my wallet at home. I didn't want to be a freeloader after all.

"Uh.. Duo..."

"We're here!" he cheered, sounding like a five-year-old at Disney world.

I looked around, but the limo and maybe five other cars were the only vehicles in the parking lot. The park was probably closed today and those care were probably maintenance workers. Well, that solved my wallet problem.

"Duo... I think the park is closed today..." I said.

He laughed a little and hopped out of the limo just as Trowa shifted the gears to park. "Of course it is!" He said. "I had the place rented out today so that we'd have the park to ourselves."

I couldn't believe it. Duo had gone through all that trouble just so that _I_ could have a little fun today? 'No, it can't be that,' I thought. 'Why would he go through all of that for me? He wouldn't,' I decided, 'He probably already had this planned and it was just a coincidence that led him to bring me along too.'

By the time we all got out of the limo, Duo was already rushing through the gates and talking to one of the very few workers around today. I saw the girl smile, her braces shining, and give a happy little nod. Obviously Duo had worked his charm on her.

About half an hour later, we were all walking out of the gift-shop that Duo had had opened for us, all of us sporting new swimwear, sandals or flip-flops, and towels as well as small backpacks to carry our clean clothes in. Duo, Wufei and Trowa got themselves swim trunks, each as distinctive as their owner. Duo's faded from dark blue to black and had little white palm trees along the bottom hem of the shorts with a lace-up front, Wufei's were a plain navy blue with white lining along the bottom and the pockets, and Trowa's were a Hawaiian flower print in forest green that Quatre kept sneaking glances at. Quatre and I both got Speedo™ suits with one major difference: Quatre's red suit was a brief-cut that left very little to the imagination where as mine looked more like black bike shorts with a blue triangle running up both of my outer thighs. We were all about to go into one of the pools when Wufei started walking away from us.

"Hey Wu, where are you going?" Duo called out.

"If you think I'm going to spend my free time babysitting you, you're delusional," he said without breaking stride. "I have my phone if there's a need, but unless you've gone and broken your royal neck, I don't want to hear from you"

"Uh... okay..." Duo shrugged it off and turned to the rest of us, "Whatever. So guys, where to first?"

"Uh Duo?" Quatre began, "Trowa and I were thinking about spending some time in 'Paradise Lagoon' if you don't mind..."

Duo sighed, looking a little deflated, "Et tu, Q-bean?"

Quatre blushed a little as he wrapped himself around Trowa's long torso, "If you'd rather, we'll stay..."

"No, that's fine, go on, frolic, be merry and enjoy. Heero and I will just have to have fun without you," Duo said, blowing a raspberry at the couple.

Quatre smiled and took off with Trowa in tow towards what looked like a shady area that would ensure some privacy. I couldn't help being a little jealous... I mean, the object of my affection was going to be married soon.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, Hee-chan," Duo said, smiling at me.

I nodded and followed him into the park.

Duo was right; I was having the time of my life. We went down every slide in the park; the bigger the better, we went down some man-made rapids in a little floating raft, we even went to the kid's section of the park and had a major water fight with all the gadgets they had there. I had no idea it could be so much fun! When we were at "Water Workz," the kiddy area, we climbed this obstacle course and tried to knock each other off with the various pullies and levers that dumped water on us. We tried to blast each other down with the water cannons they had as we each tried to make it to the other side of the course.

We lost track of the time then and it wasn't until we got hungry that we stopped goofing around. We picked up our stuff and made our way to the concession stand, where the four employees that were working today had convened. Duo let them lounge around since we really didn't need any assistance and ordered our food. I had some chicken strips with a bottle of water while Duo had two hotdogs, fries, a large soda, and a cookie.

We ate quietly for a bit. I was unused to having people eat with me other than Trowa and so I felt uncomfortable. I was worried about being a sloppy eater and about table etiquette. Duo had grown up in finery where as I ate in my room where I wouldn't bother my stepmother or sisters. Duo didn't comment on my silence and pretty soon, we had both finished. We cleaned up after ourselves and since we both wanted to be in the water, we got on some floating tubes that went around the entire park in the man-made river. I know we're supposed to wait half an hour after we eat, but we weren't planning on swimming, we were just going to sit on a tube.

We ended up getting two bright yellow tubes to sit on and grabbed on the blue handles on the other's tube so that we didn't get separated. After about ten minutes of struggling to sit on top of the things, we were quietly making our way "downstream."

"Thanks Duo... for bringing me out here today," I said, glancing at him sideways.

"My pleasure, Heero. I've been wanting to get out like this for a while now, and you've given me the perfect opportunity to do so," he smiled at me with that beautiful smile of his.

"You've done so much for me in these past two days... I just don't know what to say to repay your kindness." I was flushed. I knew it. I just hope Duo didn't see it.

"You don't have to say anything...."

"Um... I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything... but why did you do this?"

Duo laughed easily, giving me another grin, "Because I felt like it, of course. I don't need any other reason..."

"Duo..."

"Hm?"

"You are my only friend other than Trowa. Lately he's been seeing Quatre and I don't get to see him all that much... Also... I never said thank you for getting me out of the house. I never would have imagined you'd do that, especially since we've only just met."

"It was no problem Heero," he purred, "Although... I was hoping you'd do something for me too..."

That sounded suspicious, but I gave him a little nod. He then took my hand and kissed it gently, "Please come to my birthday party. I really want you to be there."

I blushed a little and nodded a little more, my voice suddenly leaving me. He grinned again and leaned in close to me as he pulled my tube closer to his. Before I realized it, he took my face in his hands and kissed me softly, "It's a date then."

The rest of the afternoon seemed hazy, all filled with a dreamlike quality and little white clouds filling my peripheral vision. I remember my hand in his, a kiss on my cheek and a hand at my waist, and an overall feeling of warmth. It wasn't until I got home that I opened my bag and found a tiny little white box tied with a little black ribbon. I opened it carefully and gasped at its contents. Inside, there was a platinum chain with a little charm shaped as a set of platinum wings hanging from it as well as a note that read:

"_To my Hee-chan. I'd be honored if you wore this for my birthday ball. _

_Yours, _

_Duo"_


	7. Duo POV

Heero-Ella

Chapter Seven: Duo POV:

The day at the water park had been priceless. I had gotten one more kiss from him before I had let him out of the limo.

"You will let me know if Une and her daughters of freakish hell get on your case, won't you?" I asked softly. Heero flushed softly. It was very becoming of him to see.

"If I can't tell you directly, then I'll tell Trowa and he'll tell you." I smirked, kissing him once more.

"Good. See that you do. I'll see you at the ball. It's a date." I watched him head into the house and I knew I was floating. Trowa was with Quatre, both having decided to go to Trowa's home tonight.

"Wufei, can you have things arraigned for me to see my father tonight?" He looked at me, an odd expression on his face.

"I suppose so, my prince. What's the occasion?" I smirked.

"You'll find out, Wufei. I promise." He looked at me funny and I knew why. I had used his first name without turning it into a nickname.

"All right." Raising the partition, he made a call. I sat back and kept a dreamy smile on my lips, eager to tell my father the news.

I entered my father's private lounge, knowing he was relaxing during his hours away from the throne. I really couldn't blame him, seeing as I would soon be doing the same thing. Once I was king, there would be no going out and having fun. Yet there was a reason why I was ascending to the throne so early. For, you see, my father was ill. He wasn't dying, oh no, far from it. Yet he was sick. He just didn't show it to anyone. Only a select few ever got to see him at his worst.

"Father, may I speak informally?" I asked as I neared him in his dark blue velvet chair. His private lounge was just like my own formal lounge, only in dark blue, gray, and lavender. It was a far sight better to be in the mine, which had red in it. Just thinking of it makes me sick to my stomach sometimes. My father looked up from the book he was reading, a smile on his lips.

"Of course. When I am here, I am not king. I am simply your father." I grinned. Perhaps there was some of the old man in me after all. I used to think I took after my mother. Now I see there was much of him in me as well. Mother died when I was very young. Father always liked to tell me about her when I was growing up. He said it was important to remember our past, for it influenced our present. I have always believed that myself.

"Of course, I keep forgetting that because we rarely get to see each other like this. You've been really busy lately." Treize laughed, a deep rumble of sound. I found myself smiling as well.

"What was so important that you couldn't wait until we were together tomorrow in conference?" he asked, his voice as calm and collected as it usually was. Even being as informal as we were being, he still sounded like the king he was. I would never be as good as him and I knew it.

"I have found love, father. I have fond the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and have rule by my side," I said softly. It was true. In this short amount of time, I had fallen in love with Heero. He's my world now. After our date, I couldn't help but find myself longing for the day we could next be together. Knowing that I might not be able to see him again till my ball saddened me and made my heart heavy. Only when I was with him was I truly as happy as I pretended to be.

"So soon? Does this mean I can make an engagement announcement instead of calling all girls to come and get it?" I laughed. I couldn't help it. My father was being silly. I loved moments like this the most.

"Father! That isn't something I'd want to hear said about myself. I am not some meal."

"Perhaps not. Yet would you not agree that every woman in our land has not thought of you as a fine meal to be had every once in a while?" I sighed. He was right, damn it. I hated it when he was right.

"Yes, father, you are correct. Yet I have something to tell you about the one I have choose." He looked at me worriedly a moment.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is it the fact that the one you love is not of noble birth?"

"No. My love comes from the home of Lord Odin Lowe, father. Though this isn't the same as mother and you. My love is a noble by birth." Treize's eyes narrowed suddenly, his mind proving still as sharp as ever. I knew I would have never been able to pull one over on my father.

"Odin Lowe. That name is familiar. Did he not marry a woman named Lady Une?" I nodded. "Then it is one of her daughter's then. Which one? Relena or Hilde?" Once again I was taken by surprise by my father's expansive knowledge. How he ever managed to remember everyone in this kingdom I will never know.

"It is neither of them, father. It is Odin's brother's child. The one he had to take in when they died." I watched my father think it over. His eyes suddenly flashed wide open. He knew. He knew exactly whom I spoke of.

"Heero Yuy is not a suitable choice," he said suddenly. My heart hammered in my chest. If I couldn't have him, I wasn't going to give in. I would leave the thrown to my cousin. Although he was a rather annoying fellow with an already too big head, I would do it. I wasn't about to be told who I could and could not be with. Especially when it meant my life; my future.

"He's who I love, father. Are you telling me that I can not choose who I would love?" He was silent. I knew he was seriously thinking things over.

"You are correct, my son, you should be allowed to choose who you love. Yet you cannot choose a man. There will be no heir if you do!" My father was upset. I could hear it in his voice. It was obvious he wasn't expecting this turn of events.

"Does this mean you at least believe your son is gay?" I asked, knowing we would have to cover this part as well, if I was to be truthful with him. He flinched a little at my words. Obviously I had reached a sore spot with him. I hadn't wanted to make him upset, but there was no choice. I was already in love; there was no changing that.

"Yes," he said finally, his voice not above a whisper. "But be that as it may, I can not allow you to toss your life away. Not now. Not when it is necessary for you to produce an heir." I sighed and shook my head.

"I will not give him up. He's already lost so much. I shall not be another thing he shall have to give up on! I refuse!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes. I knew I couldn't stop them. I wasn't about to. I needed this. I would give up my crown, my credit cards, and my hair for him. I could not lose him. "I shall turn the kingdom over to G then. I know he's old and tired, but at least he would follow what you ask of him." My father stood swiftly and took me into his arms before I knew what hit me. It had been a long time since I had been held like this. I loved it and I had missed it.

"I think he means it, my king," a deep voice said from the shadows. I looked up from my father's chest to see Zechs, Heero's boss and my father's dearest friend. I sniffed, knowing I was making a fool of myself. I couldn't help it. I really couldn't bear to part with Heero.

"Do you mean it, my son? Is he worth so much to you that you would let the crown be worn by G?" I sniffed. I knew I was still crying, but something about my father's tone made me look up at him. He was looking seriously at Zechs, not me. Something was going on that I didn't know about. Oh well, I'd have Wufei find out about it later.

"He is, father. I may have only known him a few days, but I do love him. I do know this. I would die inside, without him by my side." My father watched me for a few moments and then looked toward Zechs. I don't know what he saw, but it obviously calmed him some. He hugged me close once more before letting me go.

"Then have my blessing on one condition, my son," he said. I blinked, surprise in my eyes and attitude I was certain.

"What condition?" I asked, worried.

"You will have to find a way to have a child. Either by way adoption or a surrogate, I could care less. Perhaps even have people believe he is a woman for a while. At least until things calm down." I suddenly felt as if I had been given the whole world in those few words. I grinned brightly and hugged my father. He smiled and returned it, then waved Zechs and I off. "Now go, both of you. I have need of my rest. Zechs, seeing as you agree with my decision, that smile says it all, work things out with my son about helping Heero make it to this ball looking as a woman. Of course, if he loves Duo, he will do anything to be with him." Zechs bowed, as did I.

"Of course, my king," Zechs said with a grin. I smirked as well.

"Of course, father," I replied, bowing once again. I then left, Zechs right behind me. My lips were in a permanent smile I knew it. Once we were on our way toward my rooms I couldn't help but turn and look at Zechs. "Do you think Heero will go along with this?" Zechs smiled softly.

"If he has come to care for you as much as you care for him, he'd do anything. Even pose as a woman." I froze and Zechs noticed it. His smile fell slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't told him I love him. We've only had one date. We met yesterday and went to the water park today. I kind of kidnapped him from Une. Yet she was working him so hard just for being late last night. I couldn't help but get on her bad side, I'm certain." Zechs sighed and placed a hand around my shoulders. He was one of the few people who treated me as a real person when I wasn't in front of others. I always enjoyed being near him.

"Let me tell you something about Lady Une that very few people know," Zechs began. My curiosity peeked I looked at in intently.

"Do tell," I said, a bright look in my eyes.

"Lady Une was in love with your father and for a while he cared for her. When he met your mother, everything changed. His love for Une was small compared to his love for Helen. When Helen became pregnant with you, he left Une entirely and married your mother. Une never forgave him. If you are as polite as your father when addressing her, she'll recognize the similarities and possibly hate you all the more for it." My eyes were wide. My father and Lady Une!? That just wasn't possible. . .was it?

"Seriously? Une and my dad were an item?" Zechs laughed, nodding.

"This was back when law dictated that royalty could not marry below their station. Helen was the daughter of a prince; therefore she was close enough in rank to marry your father. Une had no royal status at all, thus she couldn't ever hope to marry Treize. Once your father became King, he got rid of that rule. He wanted whoever came after him to be able to marry for love. Sure, the law states that only those of noble blood may marry a prince, but there is also an added clause that the Prince or Princess can choose whom they wish to marry. No restrictions."

"I didn't know that one. I thought noble's were the lowest we could allow."

"Many believe that," he said. "But it isn't so. Now, go rest. I'll handle Heero. For now, dream of seeming him at the ball. He works tomorrow, seeing as I had to call him in. So I shall mention some of this in a carefully worded manner. Perhaps you could even come into the store and tell him yourself of your plans, seeing as your father has given you permission." I suddenly jumped away from him and grinned slyly.

"I'll do just that. I have to see the jeweler for a special ring any way. Make certain he can have lunch off."

"Done." That said from him I rushed off to bed, my plans running through my head.


	8. Heero POV

Heero-ella

Chapter 8: Heero POV

Yesterday had to have been the best day of my life so far. Duo and I had so much fun, I even forgot my problems for the entire afternoon. I had floated down to my bedroom and locked the door, not wanting any of the house females to bother me for the night. I don't think I've dreamt since Odin died, but last night, I did.

The dream was very vague, the way dreams tend to be. I was sitting in a limo and drinking hot chocolate. On either side of me, my parents sat, talking to each other as we were driven. My dream faded after that and a little girl came into sight. We played and built fortresses and then knocked them over. The little girl had long cinnamon brown hair and brilliant blue-violet eyes that just seemed to shimmer with mischief. We went to the kitchens and terrorized the cooks until they fed us candy.

I woke up feeling very relaxed, but I didn't know why I kept calling the little girl "Duo" in my dream. 'You're just associating someone who was nice to you such a long time ago to someone that's being nice to you know,' my mind reasoned. I had no argument for myself.

I went downstairs and cleaned the dishes from the night before since none of the "ladies" in the house would stoop so low. I cooked them some breakfast and left it on the table. If they came down too late for breakfast, they'd have to heat it on their own.

After that, I got dressed, put on my shoes, and left for work.

"Heero," Count Merquize called out to me. I went over to where he was and he led me to the break room in the back of the store, leaving Jeremy to take care of the front for the time being.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked.

He smiled at me and asked me to sit down. "Heero, I have something I want to talk to you about." I took a seat, feeling a little nervous. "It's about Prince Duo," he began, and my heartbeat began to race. Was he going to tell me that I shouldn't be seeing him? "I heard that he asked you to come to the ball personally..."

"Y-yes, sir... he did."

"Heero, you do know that His Majesty must wed a woman and produce an heir, do you not?" I nodded, "Good. This will be much easier then." I felt hot tears streaming down my face and I just couldn't stop them. "Hey.... Heero... Heero, what's wrong?" Zechs came closer to me and hugged me gently, wiping the tears from my face. "Heero... why are you upset?"

I shook my head slightly, wiping the tears away and backed away a little, "I'm sorry Sir... I... I don't know what's gotten into me." I was lying, I knew it. Inside, my heart was breaking. I really liked...maybe even loved Duo, and now I couldn't be with him because he was a guy. Life could really be unfair sometimes.

"Look Heero, Prince Duo will be coming to pick you up on your lunch break and talk to you about the ball." I nodded, hoping I wouldn't start balling when Duo told me that he didn't want me. Sure, he had kissed me and all, but this was his last week of freedom before he was betrothed. I'm probably his final fling.

"Heero!" Count Merquise snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Heero, you have to pay attention, Duo want you to do something for him-"

He was going to say something more, but I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say, "He is my prince, thus his wish is my command." Okay, maybe I made that sound a little colder than intended, but I was hurting and this was the only way I knew to deal with pain.

For an instant, he looked like he had the wind knocked out of him but I didn't get the chance to examine it further as Jeremy poked his head in saying that there was someone outside who wanted to see me. Duo.

"Hey Heero!" Duo smiled as I came out of the "Employees Only" section. "You hungry? I really need to talk to you and I was hoping you'd join me for lunch."

I nodded slightly, still too emotional to come up with a vocal acknowledgement and started to walk out of the store with him. I almost missed a look Duo and Zechs shared on our way out.

We got our meals at the Mongolian Grill again and this time, went to sit in the not-so-crowded balcony of the two-story mall. Taking seats across from each other, we began to pick at our food.

"Heero... is something wrong?" Duo asked.

I shook my head a little.

"Did Zechs talk to you today... about me? Us?"

I nodded slightly. "He told me that you had to produce an heir and that you wanted me to do something for you," I said, slightly bitter.

I saw him flinch a little, his eyes on his food. "Did he tell you what I wanted for you to do?" he asked quietly.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me soon enough. I'm not stupid, Duo. I know that this is your last week of freedom and you want to have some fun before you're tied down. I'm probably a last fling before you're sentenced to the ball and chain. So tell me what you want from me. Do you want me to sleep with you, because your wish is my command, my prince" I was seething. I barely hissed out the last word when tears started streaming down my face again. I couldn't help it. I just felt so used... Here I was thinking that maybe, just maybe Duo would have feelings for me only to be told that he was going to have to marry a girl. I covered my eyes with one hand, leaning my weight on my other arm which rested at the table.

"Heero..." I felt Duo's hand at my back, the other prying my hand off my face. "Heero... you don't understand...."

I took my hand away from my eyes and looked at him through tear-soaked lashes. He looked like I had just slapped him in the face as he caressed my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"Heero... where did you get the idea that I'd want to use you like that?"

I shrugged, "Count Merquise said that you have to produce an heir and if I understood that. When I said I did, he looked a little relieved and said 'Good. That'll make things easier.." He also told me that you wanted to talk to me about the ball, and I can only assume you are here to revoke the invitation...."

Duo took my hands in his and pulled up a chair so he sat next to me, locking his eyes with mine. "I think you should have let Zechs finish what he had to say, and I only hope you'll let me finish without interruption." I nodded and he continued, "I do have to get married and produce an heir... that much is true, but that isn't possible with the person I choose to be with. I talked to my father and even though he wasn't happy at first, he let me have my way and this is where you come in. Heero, I want you to be my bride. What I need from you is to dress like a woman for the ball, for appearance's sake. I would never ask this of you had I the choice, but in order not to cause uproar, I need to be seen picking a girl to marry."

I think my brain stopped working for a minute. Duo was proposing to me and all I had to do in exchange is wear a dress? I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Good things don't happen to me, at least not that often. I couldn't help myself and leaped into Duo's arms, hugging him tight.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Duo sounded just a bit nervous.

I nodded as I pulled back, smiling at him and blushing slightly, "Of course I'll do it, Duo... I... I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier..."

Duo laughed a little bit and settled back into his original chair, "Don't worry, Hee-chan. I can see where the message got mixed up... but it does hurt to know that you'd think I'd just use you like that..."

"That's why it hurt so much to think so, I didn't want to believe that you were like that... but in my defense, I've only known you just a little over a day, not including today."

Duo laughed again and we finished our meals, looking like any other pair of friends grabbing a bite at the food court.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to see Duo any more between that day and the ball so I began looking for something that I could wear. It was very hard to try and find something suitable.

I looked all week for something and finally found the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen in my life. The material was made out of a pale blue shimmering cloth that caught the light beautifully. It had a square cut neck trimmed in sapphire blue to show off any long neck. The bodice was embroidered with crystal beads that just seemed to sparkle as if the dress had caught a dash of twinkling stars. The sleeves were fitted from shoulder to elbow then opened up to beautiful bell sleeves with the same sapphire trimming as the neck, but the most beautiful part of the dress was the skirt. The gown's skirt had a three-inch sapphire ribbon at the bottom, dotted with white crystal beads that went from a high concentration to a lower one as one's eyes traveled up the length of the skirt. The waist was wrapped with a thick sapphire ribbon that tied off in an elegant bow in the back, the embroidery on it a true work of art.

I knew that dress was fitting for someone who would soon wed the prince, but I was short on money. I could never afford such a beautiful dress, much less the shoes, purse, embroidered mask and white silk wings that complemented the dress.

I went home soon after that, tired of having the display mock me. The ball was tomorrow evening and I still didn't have a dress. I didn't have a dress, I didn't have a ride, and I didn't want to be a bother. Maybe Duo should have chosen someone else... I'm not worthy.

I arrived home, locking the door behind me. I went into the kitchen to get a bite to eat when I noticed I wasn't alone. Lady Une sat at the table watching me with cold eyes. I had managed to avoid her since that day Duo freed me, but I could see I had no escape from her tonight.

"Heero." She said in a cold tone, getting up from where she sat. "I have been kind enough to keep a roof over your head all these years when you are nothing but a burden to my household. At the moment, my daughters stand a very good chance of becoming the next queen of our kingdom and I will not have you ruin it for them." Une was very intimidating when she wanted to be, and right now, she wanted to be. "For that reason, you are to remain in your room until after the ball," she said, as she shoved me down the stairs to my basement-room. She closed the door behind me, leaving me in darkness until I reached out and pulled the chain that illuminated the single soft-glow light bulb of my room.

It was sparsely furnished with only a twin sized bed, a card table and folding chair, and a set of stacked-up plastic drawers for my socks and underwear I had bought at a thrift store. The rest of my clothes was hung on a broken broom suspended in the air by two low rafters under the stairs on wire hangers that the "ladies" didn't think were suitable for their garments.

I looked around and found that Une had brought down a gallon of water and five boxes of Lunchables meals. One for tonight, three for tomorrow, and one for my breakfast if they decided to sleep late the night after the ball. At least Odin had installed a tiny, yet functional bathroom down here. He always wanted to be prepared and thought the basement could save our lives if disaster struck.

The way I saw it, disaster had struck. I was stuck in my room, it being bolted and barricaded from the outside and I had no way to tell Duo. I sighed. Maybe he'd have to marry a girl after all...

(Une POV)

I smiled as I slid the bolt home, effectively locking Heero in his room. I turned and left, to prepare my gown for tomorrow evening. That boy was getting in the way of my plans of having one of my daughters marry the prince. I had lost my chance with Treize because I was not of noble birth, but now my daughters had proper titles so the same wouldn't happen to them as well but Heero was in the way.

Soon enough, he'll be out of my hair and I'll be living in luxury with one of my daughters as queen, but until then, Heero has to stay out of sight. After all, who'd think of looking for him in a basement?


	9. Duo POV

Heero-Ella

Chapter Nine: Duo POV:

I looked around my room, a spring in my step and a whistle on my lips. My stereo blared Garth Brooks' 'It's Midnight Cinderella' on constant repeat. I smirked, knowing I had many a maid and butler crazy. After all, who wouldn't go crazy when someone was playing a country song over and over for just the fun of it? I know I would if it wasn't for the fact I love the song so much. It reminds me very much of Heero and I. We were both in love and it was very much like a Cinderella story in real life. Only we didn't need a fairy godmother. All we needed was a mutual friend by the name of Trowa Barton. I'd have to remember to grant him a lordship when I became king. He truly deserved it and Quatre would then have absolutely no objections against being with him forever.

Oh, I wasn't acting as if I didn't understand anything. I understood perfectly well. Quatre was in love with Trowa. If I wasn't missing anything, then Trowa was also in love with Quatre. That was a very good thing in my book, seeing as my friends needed someone special. Heck, if I had someone special, then everyone needed someone special. I was waiting for Wufei to come back so I could get some information from him. He was always a fountain of knowledge for life here at the palace, so if anything were going on between Zechs and my father, then he'd know it.

"Duo?" Quatre called as he came into the room. Wufei and Trowa followed behind him and I knew by all of their expressions that something was up. I didn't like the feeling I was getting. I swiftly turned around and hit off the CD player, sending the room into instant silence. I watched as Trowa looked away and Quatre seemed about ready to cry. Oh, this really wasn't beginning to feel right.

"Heero's missing," Zechs said softly, suddenly walking into the room. I stopped dead in my movement toward Wufei and the others and turned my full attention on Zechs. Oh, please tell me this wasn't happening. If I so much as breathe wrong after that kind of news then I'll fall over. I know I will. I whimper in answer to his words and he moves toward me quickly, placing an arm around me. "Come, sit down, Duo," Zechs said, dropping all formality.

I allowed myself to be led to the couch and watched as Quatre brought me something to drink and Wufei looked around the room to avoid looking at me. Trowa was simply standing there silently, his lone green eye as worried as I felt. "Someone tell me what's going on," I said softly, wanting to know everything.

"Heero didn't show up at work today," Zechs began. I watched him closely. That wasn't the Heero I had come to know. He would have at least called, but even then skipping work wasn't something he'd do. "He did find a rather nice dress for tomorrow night though." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Zechs was a little odd when it came to the uptake. There were more important things besides some dress for some ball. Granted I aimed to pop the question more formally then, but it wasn't important if he had suddenly changed his mind. Did he not want me after all?

"The dress be damned, Zechs. What about Heero?" This time, Trowa spoke up.

"We had plans for lunch today, but he never showed. When I stopped by the shop, Zechs was there, worried and pacing. Heero hadn't been in at eight when he was supposed to be." I drew a deep breath. Okay, this could be handled in a dignified and calm manner. I just had to relax. I really needed to relax.

"All right. Have you checked every where?" Wufei shook his head.

"We wanted to let you know first." I thought for a moment before looking away from them.

"Would he be at home?" I asked, looking toward Trowa after a moment. Trowa shook his head.

"If he was nervous or upset over something, then his home would be the last place he'd be," Trowa answered. I had to agree with him. His home wasn't a place one could relax in.

"Why would he be nervous or upset?" I asked, wanting all the pieces of the puzzle.

"He couldn't afford the dress he wanted for your ball. I'm also assuming he realized he had no ride and no way of being the perfect match for you," Zechs said softly, gaining a soft gasp from Quatre while Wufei had a sharp intake of breath. Just then I realized that only Zechs, my father, and I knew what Zechs had been talking about. I flushed a deep red, my cheeks burning. I suppose all secrets must be told amongst friends.

"Yesterday I told Heero I wanted him to be my bride. I've come to realize I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I got my father's permission and then asked Heero. He agreed, even with my father's odd idea of him having dress up like a woman tomorrow night just so that the people see me proposing to a woman. After all, can't have the whole castle in an uproar over my lifestyle choice, now can we?" I asked, looking at all of them. Obviously Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were enjoying this.

"So you fell for Heero?" Trowa asked with a grin.

"That explains why you wanted to see your father when we returned from the water park. You had already decided that he was your soul mate," Wufei remarked with a grin, casting a glance toward Zechs.

"Was it love at first sight?" Quatre asked, a sweet smile on his lips. It was obvious I was missing something. Something that I would find out about once I talked with Wufei alone.

"Yes, I fell for Heero. Yes, Wufei, that was why I wanted to see my father. Also, yes it was love at first sight, Q-bean. Kind of like what happened between Trowa and you." Quatre flushed a pretty pink while even Trowa seemed to get a small blush across his cheeks. I grinned at that. They hadn't expected me to notice.

"How'd you know?" Quatre squeaked out. I laughed, unable to hold it back.

"It was kind of obvious. Every time we met up with Trowa, you always became so wrapped up in what he said. Your feelings were written all over your face." Trowa smiled gently, pulling Quatre into his arms.

"And you have no trouble with this, my prince?" Trowa asked, showing that he was asking this of his monarch, and not his friend. I couldn't help but smile even though I was slowly dying inside.

"Of course not, Tro-man. First of all, I'd be a hypocrite if I said I had trouble with your relationship. I mean I will be marrying a man myself. I would rather not see myself that way. Second of all, love comes in all forms and all shapes. I wouldn't be a good prince if I couldn't understand that one. Lastly, and certainly not least, I was hoping you would accept a lordship once this whole ball thing is over. This way, no one can give you two trouble." Quatre dropped all his pretense of being noble and rushed foreword to hug me. It was most certainly something I needed at this moment. I wasn't in the best of shape, especially with my mind racing over the thoughts of Heero having possibly changed his mind. I would die if I couldn't be with him. I had come to care too much for him to allow him to just walk out of my life without saying a word.

"That's a very noble sentiment, my prince," Zechs said, a smile on his lips. He then looked toward Trowa. "Let's get looking for him. If anything, he should be in one of the few places we know him to go. The library and museum are just two of the places I can think about were he might have gone to."

"Zechs, you said something about him finding the perfect dress but not being able to afford it. As well as trouble with a ride to the palace and being the perfect match for me?" I asked, suddenly allowing what had been the cause of his disappearance sink in. "Didn't he get a rather nice commission from everything I bought that one day?" Zechs nodded.

"Of course, but the dress alone is almost a thousand dollars. Not to mention the mask, shoes, purse, and wings that compliments the outfit. That would make it a rather expensive costume, would it not," Zechs remarked, knowing I would want to know all the details. I grinned and suddenly realized that the song I was playing earlier was very fitting. We were just like Cinderella. Right down to needing a fairy godmother after all, or rather a fairy godfather in this case.

"Then it looks like you get to play a major part for me, Zechs." He looked at me worriedly, knowing I was up to something and obviously knowing I wouldn't let him have a simple job.

"Am I going to hate this?" Zechs questioned, already pulling a bit of hair over his shoulder to worry at it.

"Only if you want to go all out and dress in a pretty pink dress and tutu," I replied, a smirk on my lips. Wufei choked back on his laughter while Quatre and Trowa couldn't help but snicker.

"Why did I even ask?" he muttered, causing me to laugh as well.

"Who knows, Zechs, who knows?" I replied. I then sought to calm him. "Don't worry man, I just want you to go get that dress and all it's accessories. Then I want you to take them to him once he's found and play fairy godfather. This way Heero gets his fairy tale night. Even set up a limo to pick him up and bring him back home. That is, as long as he still wants to go through with everything." Zechs smiled, suddenly realizing what I was getting at.

"Cinderella never had it so good, you know." I laughed. Sometimes life could be better than a fairy tale, I knew that to be true.

"I know. Yet would you please get going and see if you could find him. None of this will work if he isn't here," I said.

"Not to mention you'd have to then marry some boring woman from the ball if he doesn't show up." I shivered, my eyes wide and worried. That wasn't something I wanted to think about right now. Really I didn't.

"I know, Trowa. Don't rub that back into my mind. I don't want to think about that kind of torture right now. Wufei, stay here for a minute. I need to speak with you."

"Quatre and I can go check with a few places I know of," Trowa said, dragging Quatre off before I had a chance to ask anything else of them.

"I'll go check on those places I mentioned myself. Until later, Duo," Zechs said, heading off quickly. I smirked and watched as Wufei seemed to become nervous.

"What is it you need from me?" Wufei asked, watching me closely. I smiled and looked at him closely.

"What do you know about Zechs and my father, Wuffles?" I asked, watching him for his reaction. As I expected, he flinched and seemed reluctant to reply.

"Um, what is it you want to know about them?" he asked. Score! He was obviously nervous. There was something he knew that he didn't want to have to tell me about. Sometimes though, it was good to be the prince. Seeing as it was considered treason to lie to the crown, it was obvious Wufei couldn't lie to me.

"Is there something going on that I don't know? Are they seeing each other in a way that is more like Trowa and Quatre?" I asked, smirking when he began to fidget and worry his bottom lip.

"Yes, your highness. They have been seeing each other for a while now." Knowing he was too nervous to be worried about just that part, I threw in my added card, one that I had only just recently begun to see.

"Is it just between them or is there something more you aren't telling me Wufei?" I asked, hitting my target and watching as he swallowed deeply and shivered.

"There's more," he whispered. I smiled and walked up to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in a show of compassion.

"You are a part of their little love triangle, aren't you, Wufei?" I asked softly. He nodded, now silent.

"Fire me if you must, my prince. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before hand." I shook my head, surprising him.

"No. You are my bodyguard until the day you can no longer perform your job or you die, which ever comes first. You love my father as much as you love Zechs and I'm certain my father returns both your love and Zechs'. The same can be said of Zechs, I'm certain. Thus, just be happy and love my father. Don't ever hurt him either, or you'll be wishing I had fired you." Wufei smiled softly and nodded. He then bowed to me and moved to leave.

"I'll go see if I can find anyone who's seen Heero," he said softly. I nodded, a small smile on my own lips.

"Good luck, Wuffles," I said, my voice barely my own. It had cracked during just those few words. He left quickly; knowing the only way to help me was by seeing to it that Heero was found. I sniffled softly, knowing I was just a short step away from crying. That was something I hadn't done since I was five. Princes didn't cry. That was a sign of weakness in a monarch. Yet I couldn't keep my tears from falling. It hurt. It really did hurt to think he had left me all alone. That he really didn't love me enough to want to be with me. I didn't know if I could handle this. One way or another we had to find Heero and I had to hear from his own lips that he didn't want me. After all, if I were going to live without him, I'd rather hear those dark words from him and him alone. I moved to my bedroom and fell onto my bed, crying finally. I couldn't keep the tears at bay any more and eventually cried myself to sleep.

FLASHBACK

"Duo! Come here! I have something to show you!" a small voice hollered. I looked up and saw the adorable little boy I had come to see as my best friend. Of course, I was only five. So was he. He kept thinking I was a little girl, although I never bothered to correct him. I wore my long brown hair lose and my eyes always looked more feminine than my father liked. Oh well, not even the king could always get what he wanted. He should just be glad he had gotten a son at all.

"What is it, He-ro?" I asked. I never could say his real name, so I used the shortened version of it. He smiled and I knew something was going to happen to our cooks. Possibly a double dose from us. They never could say no when we both used our childish charm on them. That was something I loved.

"Are you up to getting some chocolate from the kitchens?" he asked, a smirk on his lips. I loved that little smirk. I knew he was a boy like me and that I was still very young, but I always believed I was supposed to marry him. I wanted him to be my one and only.

"Only if you promise to marry me someday," I said, a sweet smile on my lips. He grinned and took my hand.

"Of course. We'll always be together." I laughed and kissed his cheek. We then headed off to terrorize my cooks, knowing my father would be upset with me later, but certain that his friend Odin would be able to calm him before anything got too serious.

END FLASHBACK

I quickly sat up in bed, my breath slightly hitched. What in the world? I thought over my memories and suddenly it all came back. No wonder my father remembered Odin Lowe, Lady Une, and Heero so well. He had been best friends with Odin. Heero had been my play mate when we where going up. That's why I had been drawn to him. I had already vowed that he would be the one I married. Now, years later, we had re-met and fallen for each other. At least, I believed we had fallen for one another. Maybe he wasn't as certain about things as I was. I didn't know. I'd only know that once I talked with him. A knock on my door startled me out of my memories and I glared toward the door.

"Enter!" I called. The door opened to show Wufei and several servants. I blinked.

"It's time to get ready for the ball, my prince," Wufei said, falling into the role he always used when we weren't a lone.

"Huh? How long have I been asleep?" I asked, confused.

"You were asleep when Trowa, Quatre, Zechs, and I returned last night. We couldn't manage to wake you up. Now you have to get ready for your ball and I'm afraid your father insisted you could not be late." I frowned. I was then led away and bathed, although I had taken care of it myself, even though I wasn't allowed to be alone in the room. I then sat down, wearing a plush black robe, while they worked on my hair. Tonight, it would be worn up in a neat bun that rested just below my crown. I really hated royal functions. I always had to do the oddest things with my hair.

"Wufei, is there anything new on the mission I sent you on?" I asked, hope in my voice and eyes. I could see it in the mirror while my personal hairdresser worked on my long mass of chestnut locks.

"I'm sorry, my prince. We have found no sign of him." I watched my violet eyes lose their shine and my expression become saddened once more.

"You're certain you've checked everywhere?" I asked. Wufei sighed and nodded.

"Yes, my prince." I sighed myself and then allowed myself to be dressed into a black uniform, this one reminiscent of the old royalty régime. I had gold and silver tassels at my shoulders and several badges on the front of the shirt. Obviously, my father loved the olden times even more than ever. I hated it, but at least I could wear my black. I would have gone nuts if I couldn't have black on my body. Lastly, my shoes were pulled on, which were a stunning jet-black pair of Italian leather dress shoes. They were the ones I loved the most. They reminded me of my mother, even though there was never much to have remembered of her.

"Thank you, Wufei. You can show Trowa and Quatre in now," I said softly. Wufei nodded and as the servants left Trowa and Quatre came in. Quatre smiled gently.

"You look very handsome today, Duo," Quatre said quietly. I smiled in return.

"Thank you. I suppose the women will be getting their fill today," I replied. Trowa frowned.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him." I sighed.

"It's all right Trowa. I'm certain you did everything you could." Just then Zechs walked in, bowing deeply to me.

"My prince, you look splendid." He then looked toward Trowa. "I just thought of one place we didn't look." I perked up, a look of hope crossing my face again, I was certain.

"Please, let us all know," I said, wanting to know more than anyone else in this room.

"His home. What if Une found out about how close Heero and you were? She could have locked him up."

"Go! Break down the door if you have to. Just go find him." Trowa bowed and Zechs nodded.

"As you wish, my prince."

"As you say, your highness," Trowa remarked and together they rushed off. I looked toward Quatre and Wufei and gave them a weak smile.

"I really hope he's locked up. That would make me feel a whole lot better. At least then I can stop believing he just wanted to leave without a word." Quatre placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He'd never do that, Duo. He cares about you too. I can see it when he looks at you." I truly hoped Quatre was right. I drew a deep breath and allowed myself only to believe what Zechs had mentioned. There was certainly nothing else I could allow myself to believe, not if I wanted to survive the ball. He would be found and he would make it, he just had to.

The music was loud and the women were louder. I felt my head pounding and I knew the whole night looming ahead of me was only going to make it worse. So far I had danced with what felt like thousands of women and there was still more than half still to be danced with. It certainly seemed to drag on with no signs of stopping. If only Heero would show up and save me from all these airheads. I really was beginning to think that women were only good for one thing and that certainly wasn't company.

"Prince Duo, you're next dance belongs to Lady Relena," Quatre said, dancing Relena over to me and bowing to her. I rolled my eyes once and bowed my head, only to see her curtsy in return. I then took her into my arms and began a waltz. She was rather quiet, almost depressed. I couldn't help but feel a little sad for her, although not much.

"Lady Relena, what's troubling you?" I asked as I lead her in the steps of the waltz. She looked up, her eyes sad.

"No offence, my prince, I simply wish I was anywhere but here," she said. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I see we both share that in common, Lady Relena. I would rather be anywhere but here as well," I answered, gaining a small smile.

"You would enjoy it more if Heero was here, wouldn't you," she said softly. I nodded.

"Yes, I would. Do you know where he's at?" I asked quietly. Relena once again became sad.

"I can't tell you. Only know that he won't show up tonight." That said she bowed once more and left on Wufei's arm. I frowned and looked away. This wasn't good. Zechs had better find him and quickly. Just then Quatre waltzed my worst nightmare my way.

"Prince Duo, this dance belongs to Lady Hilde," Quatre said softly. I winced. I couldn't handle this. Not after what I had just heard.

"Your highness, I'm so honored that you would allow me this dance," Hilde said, her voice high with excitement. I almost refused to place my arms around her in this dance. This was most certainly going to drive me insane.

"Make no mistake, my lady, 'we' have to dance with everyone here. There was no exception made for you," I remarked. She frowned prettily and I tried to keep from getting sick. Just then my gaze fell to a sparkling spot at her neck. There, resting around her neck was my gift to Heero. The platinum chain and little charm shaped like a set of platinum wings rested around her neck. I saw red. I was royally ticked off and ready to kill her at the drop of a single word from her. "Where did you get that necklace?" I asked.

"You left it for me, my prince," she answered, batting her eyelashes at me. I flipped. I lost my ability to remain calm and just went ballistic. With only a quick hand raised up to her neck, I unclasped the necklace and pulled it off. I glared at her darkly and passed her toward Wufei without dancing with her at all.

"Never darken 'our' sight again, lady. If you do, 'we' shall find a way to show you 'our' displeasure." That said Wufei led her away, Hilde making quite a scene in the process. She certainly wasn't one to give up, which was certain. I shook my head and sighed, waving off the next woman and moving off toward my father.

"How dare you?!" Lady Une suddenly cried, causing me to blink and look toward my father. This wasn't looking good. Obviously, she was very much like her daughter. Treize frowned softly and watched Une's eyes flash fire at him. My father was still a very good man, even when people were angry with him. That's what made him a great king.

"Please, my lady, do not cause such a scene here," I said softly. My father looked toward me and smiled softly.

"I thank you, my son, but I can handle this." He then returned his gaze on Une. "He is correct, though, my lady. It is not wise to cause such a scene here. If you would follow me, Lady," he replied diplomatically. Une nodded and allowed Treize to lead her away. I then looked back toward the silent ballroom and with a motion of my hand; I got the band to start up once again. I grinned and then looked toward everyone.

"Please, continue. This is a celebration, after all. Am I to believe this is all we can do to enjoy the evening?" I asked. I heard small laughs and murmurs of approval. This was really going to be a LONG night without Heero present.


	10. Heero POV

Heero-Ella

Chapter 10: Heero POV

I sat on my little bed (more of a cot, actually) with my knees drawn up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs. I rested my head against the top of my knees and let the tears slide down my face. Today was the day of the ball and I couldn't even tell Duo I couldn't make it. I'd have to go to my old life after all this, having to pretend I'd never met Duo because by the time I got out of here, Duo would have already chosen someone else as his bride.

I sighed. I haven't been to work and Count Merquise won't be too happy about my not showing up. I sigh and look around myself. My room is pretty clean, except for my unmade bed and the Lunchables I left on my card table. My room has no windows nor does it have a phone line. I'd have tried to run a phone line to my room if the walls weren't made of solid concrete. I was effectively trapped, my room having become little more than a prisoner holding cell that I've read about.

I only hope Duo forgives me.

"Heero?" a familiar voice calls from upstairs, it must be my imagination. I hear my door being unlocked at the top of the stairs and look up just as it's flung open, the bight light making me squint and shade my eyes with the back of my hand. "Trowa! Get down here, I've found Heero!"

My light bulb was switched on as Zechs and Trowa rushed downstairs, reaching me just as I unfolded myself and got out of bed. I looked at them, both ready for the ball, then remembered I had nothing to wear and let the tiny smile of hope I was wearing slip away. Count Merquise was wearing a navy blue military-style uniform befitting his position, complete with gold buttons down the front and a coil of white rope affixed to his shoulder. Trowa came rushing down the stairs just behind Zechs wearing a dark gray tailored suit with an emerald silk shirt and soft black leather shoes.

I sat back down on my bed as the energy left me. I couldn't go to the ball looking like I did. I didn't deserve Duo anyway.

"Heero, get your skinny ass in that shower right now," Trowa said as he shoved him into the small bathroom. "You have a ball to get to and I'll be damned if you don't hurry up and make me miss my dance with Quatre!"

"But.. I don't have anything to wear..."

"It's been taken care of, Heero. Duo's treat." Zechs smiled at me as they turned on the shower, stripped me, and shoved me in. "Hurry up with that shower, Heero, we're on a schedule and if you're not out in ten minutes, we're going after you!"

The curtain that separated my "bathroom" from my "bedroom" was drawn closed and I figured I might as well do as they said. I think I was too shocked to think on my own, so having orders always made my life just a little bit easier.

Ten minutes later, I stepped out of the shower with a ratty, thread bare towel around my hips and pushed the curtain to the side. I couldn't believe my eyes. On my bed was the very dress I had been looking at before I came home yesterday. I didn't really look at everything else that was placed on my bed and on my card table until Trowa yanked the towel out from my grasp. I shivered and tried to cover myself while yelling at Trowa for doing that.

"You need to get dressed, Heero, not gawk at a dress. I told you, you'll be sorry if you make me miss that dance with Quatre."

"You never said that..."

"Well I'm saying it now. You'll be sorry!" Trowa then flung a pair of lacy white panties at my face. "Put them on."

"What? No. I said I'd dress up as a woman but-"

"Panties are part of dressing as a woman. It's kind of like trying to wear boxer shorts with tight leather pants. It doesn't work because of all the bunching." Zechs added with a smirk.

I glared at the pair and put them on, thankful for at least that bit of covering.

"I'm so going to love doing this to you, Heero," Trowa said with a smirk as he handed me a razor then pointed at my legs. I glared at him but did as indicated telling myself this was all for my Duo.

About five minutes after shaving my legs and being forced into a pair of thigh-high stockings, I was being hugged by Trowa. No, I take that back. It was most definitely not a hug... he was acting as a human restraint to keep me still as I was manhandled into this stiff piece of material with both hook closures and heavy-duty laces in the back. Trowa was having entirely too much fun.

"This won't take long, Heero," Zechs said behind me as he started tightening the laces in the back, making me feel like a sausage.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" I gasped as he jerked the strings, making his way up.

"We are molding your body to fit that squinted dress that you were making bug-eyes at all week!" Zechs grunted in effort as he finally finished tying the laces behind me.

They let me go momentarily and attached the clips hanging from the corset to the stockings to keep them in place. Trowa then smirked at me and pulled the material of the corset away from my chest before stuffing what looked like squishy candy dishes between my chest and the fabric.

"You're getting there, Yuy," he said, his emerald eye glistening. "In fact, I'm sure we can make you the prettiest girl in the ball!"

I grunted as I was made to sit down on my bed as Zechs attacked me with his makeup kit. Where he got a makeup kit was anyone's guess, but he seemed to know what he was doing. While Zechs put war paint on my eyelids and lips, Trowa grabbed a brush and began attacking my hair.

I tried hard not to flinch, but then he started stabbing at my scalp with god knows what. Pretty soon, I felt something heavy attached to the top of my head as he clipped more things on my hair. I wanted to look and see if they'd made me up like a clown, but they wouldn't let me see.

Finally, I was allowed to put on my dress. Trowa opened it for me and held it so that Zechs could help me step into it. They helped me shimmy into it and guided my arms through the crystal studded bodice and sleeves before zipping me up and fastening the bow at the back. Zechs then got on one knee and helped me slip on my white flats, securing them with the little strap and silver buckle. Trowa grabbed the wings that came with my outfit and helped me ease into them before clipping on small dangling earrings on each of my earlobes. I was just about to rush up the stairs to look at myself in the full- length mirror the "ladies" kept in the hall closet when Zechs stopped me to put my mask on. It was a small thing that barely covered my eyes studded with clear crystals and lined in sapphire with little elastic hoops that went around and behind my ears.

I was handed a pair stretchy silky white gloves before they let me go up the stairs.

I couldn't believe that was me in the mirror. The girl in the mirror had beautiful chocolate colored hair that just reached her shoulders with a little tiara to cover where the fall had been attached. The bangs covered her eyes just slightly but the striking blue color could still be seen from behind the mask. The eyeliner Zechs had used on me really brought out my eyes, but I couldn't believe I was the same person as the girl in the mirror with stunning eyes. My body looked very feminine and delicate. I had a rounded bosom and a tiny waist. I turned, looking at myself from as many angles as I could, but the transformation was flawless. I looked like a woman.

-----------

It seemed as though the party had already started when we arrived in the white limo to the castle. Zechs politely helped me out of the car and walked me up the steps and inside. I was ushered down the hallway and toward what looked to be a massive ballroom. I was led inside and didn't notice when my escort and Trowa disappeared into the crowd. I stood there for about a minute gawking at all I saw before me, hoping that my rosy-pink lip glossed mouth wasn't hanging open.

A foot man came and offered his arm to me, leading me down the stairs to where the people were. I don't think I had a coherent thought in my brain at the time. Everyone was dressed in the most expensive finery I'd ever laid eyes on. The men were in different colored (but mostly dark) tailored designer suites while the women were dressed in gowns made of fabrics in every hue under the sun. To me, it looked like I had been thrust into a fantasy world with the lords and ladies resembling exotic birds each showing off their brightly colored plumage. The whole thing seemed to take on an eerie feel to it with all the masks and feathers and sequins and silk, like a macabre circus until I saw someone I recognized.

Making his way to me, was none other than Quatre. He was wearing a pale blue suit cut to look military like, but without all the accessories that came with it except for his family crest in his right breast. He had a plain white mask with pale blue trimming resting on top of his head, nested in his golden hair.

"My lady, may I escort you to the prince? His majesty is to dance with every lady in the room, and I do not remember him dancing with you." He gave me a little bow and extended his hand toward me, polite smile on his face.

I nodded and took his hand, fitting myself against him in a waltz stance and was danced toward where Duo was.

"I do not believe I've ever seen you before, my lady. Have you been in the kingdom long?"

I swallowed and softened my voice, "As long as I can remember"

He smiled at me, "Angels like you should not be hidden away."

I blushed, knowing full well that he flirted with me only for the fun of it. I figured it was his way of making up for having to dance with every woman in the room so that they may be passed on to Duo.

"Do you really not know who I am, Quatre?" I asked him as we neared Duo.

His large aqua eyes widened bit as he studied my features despite the mask. I saw in his expression that he had recognized me, but didn't get the chance to say anything as I was twirled and passed over to Duo.

I curtsied for Duo, "My Prince." I was then taken into his arms and danced with him, fighting my blush. For half a minute, neither said anything and I was surprised when Wufei was there ready to take me off of Duo's arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he led me around the dance floor, gaining me glares from almost every woman in the room. His steps keeping him from getting close to Wufei, so he couldn't take me away.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" he asked, looking intently at me but looking guilty at the same time. I noticed his cheeks flush a little as he held me closer and smiled his smile at me. He knew who I was... didn't he? "A beautiful girl like you has to have a name..."

"Hee-chan." I said with a little smile.

Duo almost tripped over his feet when I said that. "Heero? Is that really you?" I nodded a little, my smile becoming bigger. "God! Here I was mentally kicking myself for thinking you were beautiful because I thought that you were a girl!" he whispered.

I blushed a little and was taken completely by surprise when he leaned in and kissed me solidly on the lips. "So am I up to par?"

Duo grinned at me, "Definitely." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the chain he had given me with the angel wings pendant and placed it around my neck, fastening it and giving my neck a ghost of a kiss.

I was stunned that he had it. I was so concerned about not seeing him again that I hadn't given my chain more than a passing thought. But how did he get it?

"I took it back from someone that thought she should own it." Duo said, interpreting my thoughts.

"Hee-chan... I was hoping you'd thought about what I said at the mall the other day..." Duo began and I nodded. "Well..." he got down on one knee, pulling a black velvet box from his pocket, opened it and held it out to me, "Will you marry me, Hee-chan?"

I nodded dumbly and felt him put the white gold ring on my hand, blue tinted diamond winking at me from its nest of clear diamonds and amethysts. I stared at the beautiful band in awe, my vocal cords refusing to work and then looked up at my handsome Duo with tears of happiness forming at the corners of my eyes.

I was interrupted from my daze when a loud noise reverberated through the room as Lady Une slammed a door next to the throne looking extremely peeved. She stalked through the crowd snapping at her daughters on her way out, "Relena, Hilde, gather your things, we're leaving!"

The crowd parted for her as she made her way out of the ballroom without a backwards glance. I looked at my Duo again and kissed his lips softly. "I have to go, Duo," I whispered then ran out of there after Une and her daughters, knowing they left through another exit. I ran up the stairs I had come down from and at the top, stopped to look at my ring. They weren't supposed to know I was here... I took off the ring Duo had placed on my finger and left it on the rail at the top of the steps.

I'm so sorry Duo... I hate running out on you, but I have to be home.


	11. Duo POV

Heero-Ella

Chapter Eleven: Duo POV:

He had been a vision in blue. He had caused all my charm to fail on me and when he had told me his name I had lost all coordination. Darn him for making an extremely beautiful, deliciously stunning woman. For a while I had even believed I was being unfaithful to him. I should have realized that I'd only be attracted to my Heero, only him and no one else.

I then watched he ran off after Une as she stormed off, dragging Relena and Hilde with her. I felt bereft without him. He had agreed to marry me. He should be here with me now, not worried about Une. I would never let her hurt him. Didn't he know that? I waved Trowa after Heero as he left and Zechs came over to me, Heero's ring in hand. I motioned to Quatre and Wufei to follow me and together with Zechs we headed into the room Une had come from.

Trowa POV:

It had been magical. Duo had avoided Wufei like the plague just to keep Heero in his arms. If any two deserved this moment, it was them. Yet Une had ruined things and sent Heero running. I was already after him when Duo waved me to follow. I wasn't about to not know what happened to him again. Duo wouldn't get that sad look again. Not if I could stop it. I didn't like his expression to fall from their normally cheerful façade. Its true he's only been my friend for a short while now, but he's done so much for everyone else that he deserves one thing for himself.

I arrived in time to see all hell break lose. Une caught Heero in the dress, trying to slip into his room. Currently he was in the kitchen, sitting on a wicker chair while Une paced in front of his. His eyes were downcast while Une's glared fire. This wasn't looking good.

"How dare you!?" Une shouted. I flinched at the venom in her voice. "I give you everything and this is how you repay me? By going to a ball I forbid you to go to and ruining your step-sisters fun?"

"Come on Heero," I whispered. "Stand up for yourself."

"Then, you've been seeing the prince behind my back!"

"He even stole my necklace," Hilde pouted, glaring at Heero. I felt my eyes narrow. Duo had given that to Heero, not her.

"Stealing!? In my house? How dare you? I demand you give it back!" I watched his head snap up. His eyes were now cold as ice but full of defiant fire. I smiled. She had finally made her calm, accepting, and complacent step-son snap. Oh I would love re-telling this moment for years to come.

"I did no such thing! Duo gave it to ME! He placed it around my neck himself. He loves me and wants to marry me. There is nothing you can say or do to me, but don't you dare do anything to hurt him. He hates Hilde, will never marry her, and there is nothing in this world that can change that! I'm done with you Une! I'm leaving!"

I cheered silently. 'You go, Heero! Tell that wicked witch where to stick it,' I thought. Yet as Heero turned to leave, Une's eyes gleamed. What was she up to?

"You really think so, Heero? We shall just see about that." Une then lifted a heavy vase and dropped it over his head. He dropped to the floor in a heap. Hilde cried out in alarm.

"Mother! Why on Earth did you do that?"

"It was necessary. Now help me. We have to move him."

"Yes mother," Hilde answered as she began to help Une. I lost track of them for about half an hour. When they returned, Relena was with them, worry on her face.

"Are you certain about this?" she asked. "If the prince and him love each other, then we shouldn't interfere." Well, that was a bit of a surprise. I never would have expected that.

"Oh, shut up, Relena. Go play with you hair or something," Hilde muttered. Relena glared and stormed off. After a while I heard a door slam. I tried to hear more and soon realized it was futile. Where had they taken Heero? Moving away from the window I slowly made my way back to my car. Relena was waiting there when I arrived, causing me to blink in surprise.

"What are you doing here Relena?" I asked. She sighed.

"Oh, please don't start. You are here to help Heero, aren't you?" she asked. I watched her a moment before nodding.

"I am." Relena seemed to think for a moment.

"He does love our prince, doesn't he?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Just as our prince loves him."

"Then tell him he'll find his love in the locked basement of the old stable," Relena said as she headed off toward the house. I blinked once again in surprise. I really hadn't been expecting that. Maybe Relena really did love Heero. IN any case, I had to go let Duo know what I had found out.

Duo POV:

I looked at my father, my eyes serious. He stood regally beside Zechs, although I could tell his illness wouldn't even allow him this shortly. I felt concern well up in me. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but he was weakening. He was too proud to allow it to drag him down. Eventually he wouldn't have a choice.

"Father, sit down before you fall down," I said, looking him in the eye. There was a light smile on my lips.

"Is that an order from the future king?" he asked. Zechs looked worried while Wufei appeared confused.

"It is nothing more than concern from a son to a father." Treize smiled softly.

"I will do as you ask." He then sat down, a grateful sigh escaping his lips.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked, his eyes locking on mine.

"My father's been ill for the last year, Wufei. It isn't fatal but it saps his strength. He's turning the kingdom over to me early because he can't handle it anymore. That's how it is. You're with him, so he didn't want to worry you as he's worrying Zechs." Quatre's eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing.

"You mean to tell me you know about Wufei and myself?" Treize asked. I smiled, my grin mischievous, I was certain.

"Actually, I know about Wufei, Zechs, and yourself, father," I answered. Zechs and Treize both started in shock. Quatre's eyes managed to get even wider.

"All three of you?!" Quatre got out eventually. "I never noticed." I laughed.

"Don't worry so much. I'm totally all right with it. Just don't hurt my dad or you'll face the wrath of a king," I replied, calming fears and worries. Zechs smiled then, as did my father.

"Don't worry about that one, my prince. I love him too much to let him be hurt," Zechs told me.

"As I would rather take my own life than hurt Treize," Wufei added. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Don't get so dramatic over it, Wuffles." My father laughed.

"What kind of name is that for my dragon, my son?" I smirked.

"One where I get to tease him to no end with," I answered. Treize shook his head.

"What am I to do with you?" I became serious.

"Tell me what took place between Lady Une and yourself. I'm afraid her rapid departure prompted both my intended and her spawn to flee the ball. With my ring left behind, I might add." My father frowned.

"I am sorry for that. I'm afraid I might have mentioned your intentions and it seemed to anger her."

"I suppose you being in love with two men rather than herself had nothing to do to increase her anger?" I asked. Treize looked away, Zechs placing a caring hand on his left shoulder while Wufei did the same to his right.

"I didn't want to hurt her, Duo. You have to believe me. Yet I don't love her anymore. So I couldn't lie to her either. Maybe I should have found a better way to tell her I was no longer interested. I didn't want things to be ruined for you, my son." I moved over to him and knelt at his feet, my head coming to rest on his lap. His hand brushed over my head as I remained there. People could say whatever they want about royalty, but I knew my father loved me very much. He was always there while I was growing up. He certainly wasn't like any other father I had ever known.

"They weren't ruined, father. Just delayed. The whole kingdom saw me propose to a very beautiful woman."

"So he loves you enough to play a woman? I'm glad you found one such as he."

"I am too."

"What do we do now?" Quatre asked.

"We wait for Trowa to arrive and find out what happened to Heero before moving out to get him back." Just then, Trowa walked in, bowing to Treize. I stood up while Treize waved him up.

"You appear to have important news," Treize said. "Sir. . ."

"Trowa, father. I gave him a lordship the other day in thanks for his help."

"You work quickly, my boy. Although if you hadn't done it, I would have." I grinned while Quatre gave his lover a hug. Trowa then looked at me.

"Une's got him locked up in the basement storage of the barn. Apparently, when he thought to walk out on her, she had other plans. Relena was the one who told me where to find him. I think she's sick of her mother as well."

"Not surprising. Une's just a little misguided." I smiled at my father's polite words. Une was much more than a little misguided. Suddenly, something struck me and a smirk crossed my lips. This was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Trowa, are you up to playing dress up?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Wufei, up to a rescue mission?" I asked.

"Of course, my prince."

"Quatre, Zechs, up to giving Une and Hilde a run for their money?"

"Of course," they answered together. My grin grew.

"Father, up to a quiet wedding early this morning?" Treize looked at me a long moment.

"What are you planning?"

"Just the greatest thing to happen since the original Cinderella story." I then motioned for them all to follow me. "We have a little payback to plan."

Heero was on my bed, a cold compress on his head. Trowa and Zechs had changed him out of his dress and into a black Armani suit I had especially made for him from the measurements Zechs had. Except for the small bruise on his forehead, he looked simply perfect. A soft moan escaped his lips and soon his Prussian blue eyes blinked open.

"Duo? Where am I?" he asked, looking at me.

"My room in the palace. Trowa and Zechs changed your clothes and helped Wufei get you here. Trowa's posing as you at the moment and Quatre and Zechs have every woman in the kingdom lined up with a Cinderella complex outside the palace. My father's got everything set up for me to marry and all I'm missing is you." I smiled and took his left hand into both of mine. Slowly I slipped the ring on before kissing his palm.

"Duo," he whispered gently.

"Don't lose it this time, Heero-Ella." He smiled tearfully up at me. I leaned in close, our lips almost touching. "I love you, Heero. I'm all set to marry you. Will you honor the rest of my life by becoming my husband?"

"Of course, I'll marry you. I love you, Duo."

"Good." I then closed the small space between us and joined our lips together. It was even sweeter than our first. I let my tongue softly tease his lips before moving back. "Will you marry me now?" Heero's eyes widened.

"Right now?" I laughed.

"As soon as we can see my father. I then have plans for when Une and Hilde arrive." I then settled in to fill him in on my plans.

I stood beside my father in a cobalt blue Armani suit. My father was in a very stylish navy blue suit. Wufei was in his work clothes of a Chinese style top of dark blue and white slacks while Quatre and Trowa, who had just recently arrived, were in matching white suits. Everything was set up for my grand plan. Zechs, dressed in a nice garnet red suit, led Une and Hilde into the reception area. I smiled knowingly, matching them.

"It has come to 'our' attention that you have committed a crime against the crown. How do you plead?" Treize asked after they had bowed before us, his voice deep. Une's eyes widened in fear.

"I haven't done it, my king," she answered. I smirked. She was falling into my trap beautifully.

"'We' see it differently. 'Our' son told 'us' that you attempted to stop his choice for marriage from coming to his birthday ball. Is this correct?"

"Yes, it is, but it was because the child was being punished, my king."

"It was still going against a royal command. Not to mention you just lied to the crown just mere moments ago. Yet, if one person can speak up for you, then 'we' shall pardon your crimes." Une and Hilde looked around the gathered people, but none of them spoke. Besides, my friends and my father, there were various ambassadors, advisors, and others such important people. This is how we always see people when in royal capacity. Royalty never makes the mistake of handling large things like this without everyone present. My small smile grew as my eyes landed on my heart's desire.

"I will speak on her behalf," Heero's voice called out, loud and clear. I felt my smile grow even more.

"Lady Une, I don't believe you've met my husband, Prince Heero." My father's eyes widened in shock, as did several of my father's advisors. I simply smirked, loving the regal sight of my husband.

"You have been nothing but cruel to me, but even now I can not be mean to you. Go and spend the rest of your lives alone, step-mother. Perhaps someone will show you the same kindness that you have granted me all these years." I smiled once more and as my smile shown brightly Heero came up to me.

"Good one, my love. Wish I had thought of it." Heero laughed softly, watching Une and Hilde leave in a huff. I then looked around the room at all of my friends and family before pulling Heero close. "You know what happened to the prince and his love, don't you?" I asked. I pulled him in for a deep kiss, forgetting I hadn't answered the small shake of his head. Yes my father's deep voice gave my answer for me as I kissed him deeply and with all of my heart. His voice sounded amused as he answered.

"They all lived happily ever after, of course."

OWARI: Except for Jess's Epilogue.

Nuriko: Yay, another one finished.

Heero: Tell me again, why was I wearing a dress if Duo planned to tell the truth all along?

Duo: Because it was your turn?

Trowa: Because you make a pretty woman?

Quatre: Because Nuriko and Jess planned it that way?

Jess: Because I wanted to see you in a dress?

Nuriko: I'd actually like to say my answer is all of thee above.

Heero: Omae o. . .

Nuriko: Korosu, I know. Kill me later, after I finish Weird Science.

Heero: What's that?

Nuriko: A Ranma ½ and Gundam Wing crossover of sorts where Duo actually becomes a woman.

Duo: WHAT!!!???

Heero: :grins: I like it. You can live for now.

Nuriko: Thanks. Until next fic! Or in this case, until Jess's Epilogue, ja mata ne!


	12. Changing POV's

Jess: Tell me again why I have to write THREE chapters (of different stories) all at once…

Duo: Because you went on vacation for Thanksgiving and Nuriko ran amok with the stories you have planned together?

Heero: Because she's a sadist?

Nuri: Because I was bored and I wrote to pass the time away?

Jess: Grr…

Heero: You know, you would have only had to deal with Lunar Symphony and the Different Lives if NURIKO hadn't made it so that you had to write the Epilogue…

Jess: … hey… you're right…

Heero: See? Sadist.

Nuri: I'm gonna get you for that, Hee-chan!

Duo: But you ARE a Sadist, Nuri-chan.

Nuri: That's not the point, Duo… or maybe it is…

Heero: You can't do ANYTHING to me any more because this story is finished and you don't have a say on me in Different Lives! looks very smug

Nuri: in a sing-song voice But I can still mess with you in Lunar Symphony…

Heero: Hn.

Jess: Okay…. Time to get this epi written. Oh! By the way… warnings include me being nice to Relena-

Relena: YAY!

Jess (continues):… misuse of food, and possible squick because of it. Oh yeah: edited for FFN

Heero-Ella

Epilogue

In the royal bedchamber three figures could be seen snuggled under the rich crimson sheets. The room was dim and the last traces of sunlight filtered through the heavy crushed velvet curtains.

"Are you ready to abdicate the throne, Love?" a smooth voice whispered from the bed and rustling of sheets could be heard. Strands of golden hair caught the dying light from the window as Zechs found a comfortable position on the far right of the bed.

"As ready as I can be…" Treize's smooth voice answered as he hugged Zechs closer to himself.

"Duo is a good leader. He's been raised to take over this position since birth… Do not doubt his skills, my lord," a third voice interjected. Wufei's ebony hair now loose from it's bindings, fanned out across the pillow and Treize's shoulder.

Treize laughed quietly, "I do not doubt my son, Dragon. He will be a fine leader."

The three then became quiet and snuggled closer to each other, Treize could now rest in the arms of his lovers knowing that there was someone to carry the burden of running a kingdom in his wake.

-------------------------------------

Relena looked up from where she was buttering some toast in the kitchen. Now that her mother and sister were gone, the house felt huge and empty, so she was startled when there was a knocking at her door. Relena placed the butter knife down and smoothed out her pale blue dress to answer the door.

"Lady Relena, I presume?" a woman in a military uniform asked. Relena nodded dumbly. "May I come in?"

She let the woman inside and showed her to the tidy living room. The strange woman accepted an offer of tea, then went straight onto business.

"Miss Relena, I was sent here on behalf of his majesty, King Duo and his consort, Lord Heero. It has come to the attention of the crown that you were directly involved in the events preceding the birthday ball of our newly crowned king-"

"But I-" Relena tried to defend herself, but was promptly cut off.

"Miss Relena, let me finish. As I was saying, you have been connected to the events following the ball. Although the crown has it on very good sources that you did little to help Lord Heero, you were also the person who informed the crown of his whereabouts. For this, the crown has sent me to thank you and give you this-" the woman handed her a parcel she had been holding, urging her to open it.

"For your services, I am here to present you with the title to the house and lands that were previously under your mother's name and you have earned a title of your own merit; you are no longer a lady because your mother married a lord; the kind has proclaimed it so. In addition, a bank account has been opened in your name with those funds available to you," the woman indicated the six-figure number printed on a card, "use it wisely."

Relena blinked in shock, she couldn't believe what was going on. Had she known she'd be commended like this for helping Heero, she'd have done so from the beginning. She shook her head, all that mattered now was that Heero was happy. She smiled a little, "Thank you, miss…?"

"Countess Dorothy Catolona. I saw you were absent when your mother and sister were sentenced, so I asked my cousin what had become of you. He told me that he was planning on rewarding you, so I volunteered in giving you the good news." Dorothy smiled and took Relena's hand in hers, bringing it up to kiss the dainty knuckles, "After all… how could I pass up a chance to see such a lovely creature when the opportunity presents itself?"

Relena gulped and blushed in the most lady-like way she could manage, "Me?"

Dorothy smiled, "Would you join me for dinner, Miss Relena? I would really like to get to know you better…"

--------------------------------------

"Mother! How could you let them do this to us?!" Hilde huffed as she hauled a huge bag of dirty laundry from the east wing into the laundry room.

"Me? If you had done your job and made the prince fall in love with you like you were supposed to, we'd be sitting in the lap of luxury now!" Une dumped her dirty laundry load on the floor to sort out the clothes.

"And Relena! What a little traitor! She sold us out!!"

"Will you two get to work?!" the overseer yelled at them.

"We're having a conversation!" Une spat out.

The overseer got an evil glint in her eyes as she thought over the workload she'd give those two as punishment for their insolence.

-------------------------------------------

"Trowa?" Quatre called quietly. He and Trowa were in one of Quatre's rooms in the palace and since Trowa became a lord, they had very little time to themselves.

"What is it, love?" Trowa opened one eye and gazed at his petite lover. Spending most of the night playing dress-up last night and then with all of today's activities - from the wedding to Une and Hilde's sentencing, to dealing with the nobles and arranging a quiet wedding night for the newlyweds had taken a lot out of him. He felt bad for dozing off on Quatre's bed, but he'd only slept for about thirty minutes, so he didn't feel all that bad about it.

"Trowa… I wanted to talk about something important with you…." Quatre sat down on the edge of the bed, then ran his fingers through Trowa's soft hair.

"You know you can talk about anything with me, little one," Trowa said, propping himself up on an elbow, regarding Quatre seriously.

Quatre took a breath and pulled a little box out of his coat pocket, "I've been thinking about this a lot… even before Duo gave you a lordship…" He opened the little black satin box to show Trowa a gold band with an Arabic symbol overlaying a "W" just under the clear amber stone. "Will you marry me, Trowa? This is the Winner Family Crest, and I'd be honored if you accepted and joined my family."

Quatre couldn't help but hold his breath as Trowa stared at the ring for a full minute. When he rolled away and grabbed his own discarded coat jacket, Quatre felt his heart crumble.

"I was hoping _you'd_ do _me_ the honor of marrying me…" Quatre turned to see Trowa kneeling before him with a golden band waiting for him on a bed of black velvet in a red box. The band was plain but on the inside, the words "Forever and always, Love Trowa" engraved carefully. It was the most beautiful thing Quatre had ever seen.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Quatre said as he jumped on Trowa, kissing him soundly. They separated and exchanged rings then settled together in bed, knowing that they had a full life ahead of them.

------------------------------

Heero sat nervously on the large bed. The sheets were softer than any he'd ever felt before and dyed an indigo color. His friends had indicated that tonight, they were to be uninterrupted which only helped to intensify Heero's nervousness. He had been helped when he showered so that his skin smelled and even tasted vaguely of vanilla. At the moment, he was now dry and extremely nervous after being put naked into bed and had the servants artfully arrange the sheets to accent his toned body. The lights had also been dimmed to add to the mood and a sweet aphrodisiac vanilla scented incense was lit and burning by the cracked window.

Heero stretched his tense muscles. He'd never done anything like this before and now he was married and on his marriage bed. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, furthermore, he couldn't believe he was acting like a nervous virgin (which he was).

"Heero… You look… exquisite…" Heero jumped a little as he heard Duo's voice purr.

((Edited for FFN))

Panting, I wrapped my arms around Heero's body and snuggled with him, pulling the sheets around us.

"I love you, Hee-chan…" I whispered

"Love you too, koi…" he whispered back.

I smiled and hugged him to my chest. I was drifting to sleep when I heard his soft sleep-laden voice whisper, "and they all lived happily ever after…the end…"

-----------------------

"Trowa?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think Duo enjoyed the vanilla?"

"Mmph…"

"His diar- I mean _journal_ said that he got really turned on with it…"

Trowa cracked open an eye and stared at Quatre, "and how would you know that, love?"

Quatre shrugged as he snuggled in Trowa's embrace, "Growing up with so many sisters means I got really good at locating, reading, and replacing diaries without them knowing about it."

Trowa laughed and kissed his koi goodnight, "I'm sure they'll let you know."

OWARI!!

Jess: The end! I hope you enjoyed

Nuriko: I don't think we're going to get our bishies out of those beds any time soon…

Jess: I know, but that means that they'll willingly be led into any trap we set for them later on. With the promise of lemons, they'll do anything!

Nuriko: Good point

Nuriko/Jess: Until our next story, Ja matta ne!


End file.
